Audelà de l'espérance
by Genny79
Summary: Hermione a été kidnappée par les troupes de Voldemort et pour sortir de cet enfer, elle devra avoir confiance dans un ennemi... bonne lecture, et laisser une review svp. Chap 6 ONLINE Finalement !
1. La disparition d'Hermione

**_Au-delà de l'espérance par Genny79  
_**  
Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de cette histoire ne m'appartient, pourtant j'aimerais ça avoir Snape (Rogue). Tout est propriété de son auteur J.K. Rowlings. Merci et amusez-vous bien.  
  
_**Chap.1 La disparition d'Hermione**_  
  
Nous sommes à une semaine du retour en classe (en septième année) et Harry Potter est plus que jamais perturbé. Il n'a pas eu de nouvelles de la part de ses amis, Ron et Hermione, ainsi que de Dumbledore depuis le début des vacances d'été.  
  
« Ça devient une habitude, pensa-t-il, de ne pas avoir de nouvelles et d'être enfermé dans une maison où on ne veut pas de vous! »  
  
Il était sur le point de sortir dans le jardin, lorsqu'il entendit très clairement un cri provenant de sa chambre.  
  
« Hedwige!!! »  
  
Il couru jusqu'à sa chambre, et constata que sa chouette était mal-en- point, elle avait une patte cassée et plusieurs plumes semblaient manquer.  
  
« Mais que t'est-il arrivée? » se demanda-t-il  
  
C'est alors qu'il aperçu le parchemin rivé à sa patte.  
  
_Cher Harry, Je sais que tes vacances ne se passent pas comme tu l'espérais, mais rassure-toi, les miennes non plus! Je suis depuis plusieurs jours, retenue dans ma maison sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Dumbledore nous a interdit de t'écrire, afin de ne pas causer de problèmes, mais je n'ai pas su résister à l'envie d'avoir de tes nouvelles! Surprenant, n'est-ce pas, de voir Hermione Granger, la Préfète en chef, contredire un ordre venant du grand Dumbledore!  
  
Je sais, après avoir envoyée cette lettre je vais peut-être le regretter, mais je ne pouvais plus résister à la tentation, comme si quelqu'un m'y poussait! De plus, je me sens constamment surveillée, que ce soit à l'extérieur, comme à l'intérieur de ma maison, comme s'il y avait des caméras partout.  
  
J'espère donc que tu recevras cette lettre, sans trop de problèmes et dis- toi que nous serons de retour à Poudlard dans trois semaines. En attendant cet évènement prend bien soins de toi.  
  
De ton amie,  
  
Hermione Granger  
_  
Après avoir relu la lettre d'Hermione deux fois, il fut saisi d'un mal de tête incroyable. Sa cicatrice faisait encore des siennes, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour arrêter le mal. La douleur était tellement insoutenable, qu'il dû se coucher dans son lit, les deux mains sur son front et essaya de penser à autre chose.  
  
« C'est impossible, il ne doit pas être aussi proche » se disait-il  
  
« Plus proche que tu ne le crois, Potter » dit une voix dans sa tête  
  
« Tom ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fais à Hermione Granger ? »  
  
« Rien ! » menti-t-il  
  
« Je sais qu'il lui ait arrivé quelque chose d'effrayant et comme par hasard la lettre date de deux semaines déjà... alors, où est-elle ? »  
  
« Crois-tu réellement que je vais te le dire, alors que tu es dans le camp adverse? Mais bien sûre que non! Je vais plutôt te montrer ce que je lui ai fait subir depuis son arrivée. »  
  
C'est alors, que des images d'Hermione, couchée dans un cachot quelconque, couverte de sang, commençait à lui parvenir en tête, comme s'il y était.

Elle avait réussie à s'endormir, mais ce ne serait pas pour longtemps, car des pas se faisaient entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvra soudainement sur un grand homme, vêtu d'une longue robe noire, une capuche sur la tête, ne laissant paraître son visage.  
  
L'homme s'avançait maintenant vers la jeune femme qui était couchée par terre, le visage couvert de cheveux maculés de sang. Il se pencha sur elle pour voir si les dommages causés à son élève n'allaient pas l'affecter pour le reste de sa vie. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit la meilleure amie de Potter, son devoir de professeur de Poudlard exigeait qu'il s'assure de la santé de son élève.  
  
Hermione venait de se réveiller en sursaut à l'approche de l'homme, et elle fut terrifiée à l'idée de subir encore une fois les caprices du Lord. Mais lorsqu'elle vu qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Voldemort, mais d'un de ces fidèles serviteurs, elle fut un peu soulagée, car s'il devait y avoir un sort contre elle, il allait au moins être moins fort. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait jusqu'au moment de rencontrer les yeux de son visiteur.  
  
Elle était sûre d'avoir déjà rencontré ces grands yeux noirs, avec une expression de vide total. Mais cette fois-ci, les yeux avaient une petite étincelle de malheur, de chagrin presque. Et c'est alors qu'elle reçu le sort provenant de l'homme.  
  
« Doloris » dit-il  
  
« Aaaaaahhhhhh!!! » s'écria-t-elle, sans même essayer de dissimuler son mal.  
  
Les images dans la tête d'Harry venaient tout juste de se terminer qu'il commençait déjà à écrire une lettre pour Dumbledore, lui expliquant ce qu'il venait de voir par l'intervention de Voldemort.  
  
_Professeur Dumbledore,  
  
Je sais que vous aviez interdit à Hermione et Ron de m'écrire durant les vacances afin de réduire les risques de problèmes avec les serviteurs de Voldemort, mais je crains fort qu'Hermione ne vous ait désobéie, pour la première fois de sa vie.  
  
En effet, ce matin j'ai reçu, par l'entremise d'Hedwidge, une lettre datant d'il y a deux semaines, provenant d'Hermione. Elle me disait combien elle se sentait mal chez elle et qu'elle se sentait constamment épiée. Elle avait peur que quelque chose lui arrive bientôt et qu'après ce serait à mon tour.  
  
Hors ma chouette m'est revenue mal en point et j'ai reçu la visite de Tom Elvis Jedusor en personne (dans ma tête). Il m'a alors montré des images d'Hermione en train de subir le sortilège Doloris, le visage plein de sang et ses vêtements déchirés.  
  
Je vous supplie de faire quelque chose pour la sauver, je suis sûr que vous allez trouver une solution pour la sortir de là.  
  
Harry  
_  
Il roula le parchemin, l'attacha solidement à la patte guérie d'Hedwige et la libéra par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il ne lui restait plus maintenant qu'à espérer que sa lettre se rende à bon port.  
  
N/A :Je sais que ce chapitre était court, mais il s'agissait seulement de la mise en situation, alors soyez indulgent.  
  
J'espère que vous viendrez lire la suite, il s'agit du moment après la vision d'Harry, soit dans les cachots, entre Hermione et Sévérus.


	2. Un mince espoir

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de cette histoire ne m'appartient, pourtant j'aimerais ça avoir Snape (Rogue). Tout est propriété de son auteur J.K. Rowlings. Merci et amusez-vous bien.  
  
Chapitre 2 : Un mince espoir  
  
Alors que le sort coulait dans ses veines comme une décharge électrique, Hermione se sentait partir dans les pénombres, comme aspirée par une force invisible. Elle retrouvait peu à peu une sensation de bien être, lorsque, tout à coup, le sort s'arrêta. Le choc du retour à la réalité fut tel que tout son corps tremblait comme une feuille secouée par le vent. Ses muscles étaient meurtris par la douleur et son âme était déchirée par la fatigue. Depuis combien de temps se trouvait-elle ici, couchée par terre, sans nourriture? C'était la question qu'elle se posait alors qu'elle tombait endormie pour calmer son mal.  
  
Après quelques minutes dans les bras de Morphée, Hermione rouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir une silhouette tapit dans un coin, attendant son réveil. Lorsque cette personne aperçue les yeux ouverts de sa victime, il s'approcha d'elle et se pencha à son niveau. D'un geste vif, il enleva son capuchon, laissant voir son visage dur et vieilli probablement par l'expérience d'être un Mangemort. Il avait le teint blanc laiteux, manquant de soleil, les lèvres sèches et le nez toujours aussi crochu. Le Professeur Sévérus Rogue, Maître des potions à Poudlard, se tenait devant elle, une expression de dégoût dans les yeux. Il s'approcha encore plus de la jeune femme, pour s'apercevoir que les blessures qu'elle avait reçues il y a de cela deux semaines, n'avaient toujours pas commencé à se refermer à cause des Doloris constants qu'elle recevait. L'expression de la douleur sur le visage d'Hermione était tel, qu'il ne pu la regarder plus longtemps, sachant qu'il était une des raisons de cette situation.  
  
« Vous devez souffrir maintenant Miss Granger? Soyez sûre que je suis désolé de vous voir dans cet accoutrement ridicule. » Le Professeur Rogue avait dit cela sur le même ton que lorsqu'il dictait les ingrédients d'une potion.  
  
Hermione figée, par la froideur habituelle de son Professeur, était sûre qu'elle passerait un mauvais quart d'heure. Comme pour la rassurer, Sévérus continua sur un ton plus léger, mais tout aussi distant.  
  
« Je vous prie de m'excuser pour ce que je vous ai fait subir, il y a de ça une quinzaine de minutes. Je n'aurais pas dû vous faire souffrir à ce point, mais je LE savais en train de m'espionner. Je me devais donc de faire quelque chose, pour ne pas éveiller de nouveaux soupçons à mon égard. J'ai d'ailleurs diminué ma puissance puisque je savais depuis le début qui vous étiez. » Murmura-t-il  
  
« Pourquoi me dites-vous ça? Je ne vous ai jamais demandé de pitié! Ne vous rappelez-vous pas que je suis une Griffondor, Sang de bourbe, meilleure amie d'Harry Potter et que vous nous détestez depuis notre première année à Poudlard? Votre maître ne sera pas content s'il vous prend en train d'essayer de me consoler! » Lui dit-elle avec le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait.  
  
« C'est vrai que j'ai une rancœur exceptionnelle envers Potter, mais je ne serais jamais capable de torturer un ou une de mes élèves pour mon simple plaisir! Croyez-vous vraiment que je sois comme ça dans la vie de tous les jours, Miss Granger? Et bien, je peux vous avouer que non, je ne suis pas un bourreau et encore moins un fidèle Serviteur de cette personne imbue de pouvoir. Je suis dans ce cachot car je suis de corvée, celle de vous surveiller! »  
  
« Oh!! C'est donc ça la raison de votre présence ici. Et à voir l'expression sur votre visage je suis certaine que cette situation ne vous est pas particulièrement agréable. Car pour vous, surveiller une étudiante, enfermée dans les cachots du pire monstre jamais connu sur cette terre, doit vous paraître comme une insulte à votre rang! » Répliqua» répliqua-t- elle avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.  
  
À ce moment là, Sévérus avait juste le goût de laisser la jeune femme à son destin et non d'accomplir la mission que Dumbledore lui avait confiée. Celui-ci ayant été mis au courant de la disparition d'Hermione par les membres de l'Ordre qui surveillaient sa maison de près, avait demandé à Rogue de veiller sur elle le temps de trouver le moyen de la faire sortir sans vendre sa couverture d'espion. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il s'était proposé auprès de Voldemort pour être son surveillant attitré. De cette façon, il pouvait avoir le contrôle sur l'étendue des dommages causés par les sorts impardonnables et à la demande de Dumbledore, tenir compagnie à la prisonnière, pour éviter qu'elle ne sombre dans la dépression. Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas lui révéler la vraie raison de sa présence dans ce cachot car elle ne devait tout simplement pas fonder de faux espoirs de libération. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire que la vérité ne pouvait lui faire de tort.  
  
« Sachez, petite insolente, que je ne suis pas ici pour la raison que vous croyez! C'est vrai que je suis de corvée» avait-il avoué dans un souffle, « mais je suis ici pour le compte de l'Ordre et vous êtes sous ma responsabilité, alors pour ce qui est de votre sarcasme de tout à l'heure, ayez l'obligeance de vous excuser. » Il venait de baisser le ton de sa voix pour ne pas se faire entendre depuis l'autre côté de la porte.  
  
« Je vous demande pardon Professeur! » soupira-t-elle, contrainte devant le regard meurtrier de son interlocuteur, mais en le croyant qu'à moitié.  
  
« Soulagez-vous de ne pas être à Poudlard Miss car croyez-moi, j'aurais eu un malin plaisir à vous enlever des points et à vous donner une série de retenue avec moi, disons pour trois mois, à cause de l'insolence de vos propos ultérieurs. Mais aujourd'hui, je me contenterai d'une simple excuse 'sincère'. » Le tout dit avec un dédain, comme pour prouver qu'il aurait aimé mieux enlever des points à la maison adverse que d'exiger une plate excuse.  
  
« Vous croyez sincèrement que Dumbledore vous aurait laissé donner cette punition à votre guise! Non mais, croyez moi, j'aurais été voir le Directeur et j'aurais demandé réparation pour cette injustice. Mais comme nous ne sommes pas à Poudlard présentement, et que je suis enfermée dans la maison d'un malade mental avec vous comme garde du corps, je ... »  
  
À cet instant leurs regards se croisèrent, ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire mourir le reste de l'idée qu'elle voulait exprimée. Comme figés dans la glace, les yeux d'Hermione ne pouvaient plus bouger, ils étaient enfermés dans ceux du professeur Rogue, aussi profonds et noirs que l'abysse. Hermione se surprit alors à penser que les yeux du Professeur n'étaient pas aussi impressionnants et effrayants qu'elle l'avait cru auparavant durant les cours de potions. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instant jusqu'à ce que le professeur coupe le lien en se levant pour aller jusqu'au fond de la cellule prendre un plateau rempli de pain et de soupe chaude qu'il avait emmené avec lui à son arrivée dans la pièce.  
  
« Tenez, mangez un peu, vous en avez besoin » Dit-il, un peu ébranlé par ce qui venait de se passer. « Vous êtes ici depuis maintenant deux semaines et vous n'avez rien mangée depuis. Si vous avez l'intention de partir d'ici, vous devez manger un peu... et je vous conseille la soupe! Elle est excellente pour guérir toutes sortes de blessures intérieures! » Sévérus regardait Hermione d'un air signifiant qu'il y avait dans la soupe quelque chose à ne pas manquer.  
  
« Merci, j'ai très faim! Je vais même commencer par votre soupe, elle a l'air très appétissante je dois dire, contrairement à toutes les potions que nous devons tester lors de vos cours! » Dit-elle de façon à lui montrer qu'elle avait compris l'allusion à la potion qu'il avait sûrement ajouté à l'intérieur.  
  
Malgré le fait que le bouillon donnait tout juste l'apparence d'avoir bon goût (en effet, il goûtait pratiquement la même chose que les potions faites à base de bave de serpent), ça ne prit pas plus de cinq minutes après l'avoir terminée qu'elle sentie une agréable chaleur l'envahir. Ses muscles, si tendus depuis son enlèvement, étaient maintenant capables de bouger sans provoquer de grimaces sur le visage de la jeune femme. Sévérus lui avait décrit que les effets de la potion n'étaient ressentis que de l'intérieur. Les blessures extérieures devaient rester à leur place pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons. Elle fut donc reconnaissante envers Rogue de lui avoir donné une potion lui permettant de dormir plus aisément. Toutefois, elle gardait une crainte face à l'action posée par son Professeur.  
  
« Et s'il venait à savoir ce que vous avez fait pour moi? » demanda-t-elle inquiète. « Nous serions en danger de mort tous les deux. Ne devrions nous pas nous enfuir maintenant avant que les choses ne deviennent pires qu'elles ne le sont présentement? Je sais que je peux vous paraître négative et j'en suis désolée, mais je doute fort que Voldemort se laisse berner par vos actions encore longtemps. Car même s'il est cruel, fou et morbide, je crains qu'il soit resté un génie dans son art.»  
  
Un long silence suivit l'opinion d'Hermione, car Sévérus avait déjà pensé à ce problème avant qu'elle lui indique les faits de cette façon. Il avait depuis plusieurs mois anticiper le moment où il aurait à s'enfuir devant Voldemort, et jamais il ne l'aurait cru si proche. Il se devait de retourner à Poudlard pour parler avec Dumbledore de ce problème grandissant.  
  
« Je crois que vous avez raison et ce qui me dérange présentement c'est que votre vie serait encore plus en danger à cause de moi. Donnez-moi jusqu'à demain pour discuter de ça avec Dumbledore et je vous avertirai de la solution qui aura été retenue. » Dit-il en sortant de la pièce.  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, dans une chambre somptueuse, un homme à la tête de serpent, assis dans un grand fauteuil de style victorien, attendait l'entrée de son Serviteur.  
  
« Mon Maître, je dois partir pour le reste de la journée afin de préparer mes cours à Poudlard. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que les élèves reviennent dans 7 jours, et rien n'est prêt! » Déclara Sévérus à Voldemort, après s'être agenouillé devant lui. « De plus, je profiterai de cette journée pour savoir ce que Dumbledore veut faire au sujet d'Hermione Granger car je suis certain qu'en ce moment il est déjà au courant de sa disparition. »  
  
« Très bien, mais je te veux de retour le plus vite possible, tu m'entends! Je ne peux pas me permettre de t'avoir à l'extérieur d'ici trop longtemps, car qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver à la Sang de bourbe dont tu es responsable durant ton absence! » Répondit-il avant de partir dans son rire démoniaque de plusieurs minutes.  
  
Sévérus attendit d'avoir le signe de Voldemort pour se permettre de sortir de la pièce. Une fois sorti, il redoutait que quelque chose puisse arriver à Hermione, alors il passa devant la pièce où elle était prisonnière et jeta un sort sur la porte de façon à ce qu'il soit le seul à l'ouvrir. Bien entendu, il devra s'expliquer devant Voldemort à son retour si quelqu'un avait essayé d'entrer dans la pièce, mais il verrait tout ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, il devait se rendre le plus tôt possible à Poudlard pour parler avec Dumbledore.  
  
De retour à Poudlard, Sévérus fit son entrée dans le bureau directorial et à sa grande surprise, il trouva Dumbledore confortablement installé sur son fauteuil et parlant avec sa directrice ajointe, Minerva McGonagall comme si rien de grave ne s'était passé durant le dernier mois. Il resta donc planté au milieu du bureau comme un piquet, trop éblouis par le calme de la pièce, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore l'invite à s'asseoir avec eux. La discussion qui semblait si anodine aux yeux de Sévérus était en fait sur la lettre que Harry avait envoyée au directeur.  
  
« Il semblerait qu'Harry ait reçu la lettre d'Hermione deux semaines après sa disparition! » dit Dumbledore, à l'adresse de Minerva.  
  
« En effet... Mais moi ce que je ne comprends toujours pas dans tout ça, c'est comment Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a réussi à prendre Hermione aussi facilement chez elle, alors qu'elle était surveillée jours et nuits par les membres de l'Ordre? » En disant cela, Minerva fixait Rogue avec un regard accusateur.  
  
Celui-ci fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu le scepticisme dans la phrase de la directrice adjointe et se tourna vers Albus Dumbledore. Il savait que le directeur avait une totale confiance en lui, mais est-ce qu'il lui pardonnerait cette situation. C'était un risque qu'il devait prendre en ce moment, il se devait d'expliquer ce qui c'était passé la journée de la disparition d'Hermione Granger. Il se mit alors debout et commença à faire les cent pas pour déterminer la meilleure façon d'amener le sujet. Pendant près de deux minutes, il ne disait rien, perdu dans ses pensées.  
  
« Sévérus, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites à marcher comme ça depuis tout à l'heure? » s'énerva McGonagall.  
  
« Tout est de ma faute, tout est de ma faute!! » Dit-il enfin. « Je devais créer une diversion ce soir là. Les membres de l'Ordre qui assuraient la sécurité du quartier ne devaient pas rester à leurs postes, afin que les Mangemorts aillent capturer Hermione Granger. J'étais donc le candidat idéal pour cette mission !! » Lança-t-il furieux de lui-même et surtout de ses actions.  
  
« Calmez-vous Sévérus! Je comprends votre désespoir, mais dans votre situation il fallait que vous agissiez ainsi. Si vous aviez refusé de le faire, plusieurs personnes auraient pu douter de vous, surtout Voldemort. Sachez que je ne vous en veux pas, puisque vous êtes maintenant responsable de sa sécurité... mais au fait, qu'est-ce qui me vaut votre visite aujourd'hui? On ne devait pas se revoir avant vendredi. » Déclara Dumbledore, toujours aussi calme.  
  
« Pardonnez-moi, mais avec les nouvelles informations que j'avais à vous donner je n'ai pas pu attendre plus longtemps. J'ai donc dit au Maître que je devais m'absenter pour préparer mes cours et que j'en profiterais pour savoir vos intentions face à la disparition d'Hermione. Mais la situation étant ce qu'elle est maintenant, il fallait que je vous voie aujourd'hui sans faute, car il en va de ma vie et celle de Miss Granger. Vous savez Professeur, je m'en voulais tellement d'être le responsable de toute sa douleur que je lui ai administré une potion régénératrice dans sa soupe pour guérir ses blessures internes. Elle va maintenant beaucoup mieux sans pour autant donner l'impression qu'elle a été guérit. » Il stoppa net dans ses explications et regarda Dumbledore dans les yeux. Il su alors par le regard vif du directeur, que ces paroles venaient de faire germer une idée.  
  
« Je crois avoir trouvé la solution à notre problème pour la rentrée des classes Minerva!! » Devant les airs interrogateurs de ses deux interlocuteurs, Dumbledore souriait béatement et continua ces explications.  
  
« Je pense qu'Hermione pourra être présente pour la première journée d'école en tant que Préfète en chef comme prévu. Car voyez-vous Sévérus, lorsque vous retournerez chez Voldemort, dites lui que j'ai l'intention d'attaquer son manoir demain pour récupérer Miss Granger et que vous vous portez volontaire (encore une fois) pour la surveiller, mais dans un endroit secret de tout le monde. En espérant, qu'il vous laisse partir sans problèmes des cachots, accompagné d'Hermione, nous aurons gagnés plus de temps pour vous couvrir! »  
  
« C'est bien beau tout ça, mais où devrais-je l'amener après notre sortie? » demanda le concerner  
  
« Et bien, ce sera à vous de juger mais je vous déconseille toutefois votre maison et des endroits bien connus de vos collègues, car si Voldemort veut vous retrouver un jour, ces places seront les premières sur sa liste. » Le tout dit avec le plus grand sérieux. Dumbledore pris toutefois un malin plaisir à ajouter : « Cependant, si vous voulez Sévérus, je peux toujours vous donner les clefs de mon chalet au bord du Loch Ness. Il est très confortable, mais le seul inconvénient s'appelle Nessy, l'habitante du lac. Elle est tellement amicale qu'elle pourrait vous inviter chez elle, dans le fond du lac... alors prenez un peu de branchiflore avant d'aller sur le bord de l'eau! » Dumbledore avait maintenant les yeux pétillants d'une lueur espiègle. Il venait d'avoir Sévérus et celui-ci était resté subjugué par la naïveté du directeur.  
  
« Je crois que c'est un plan judicieux, Professeur Dumbledore! » Minerva venait de prendre la parole pour la première fois en quinze minutes. «Mais, je crois que le Professeur Rogue devrait trouver tout seul l'endroit où il amènera la jeune Hermione, car comme vous l'avez dit juste à l'instant, personne ne doit savoir où ils vont, même pas nous! »  
  
C'est donc à la suite de cette discussion que Sévérus reparti pour le manoir Jedusor, espérant le convaincre de le laisser partir.  
  
Pendant que Sévérus expliquait le plan d'action à Voldemort, Dumbledore de son côté venait de convoquer tous les membres de l'Ordre pour leur faire part de son intention d'attaquer Voldemort.  
  
« Mais vous êtes fou ma parole... Vous croyez sincèrement que nous allons réussir à faire sortir Miss Granger de cette forteresse? Nous serons sûrement moins qu'eux maintenant que nous avons perdu notre élément de surprise! » Commenta un jeune nouveau tout juste sorti de l'école d'Aurors.  
  
« Du calme, du calme » demanda Dumbledore « Je n'ai jamais dit que nous réussirions à faire sortir Miss Granger de ces cachots...Voyez-vous, Sévérus aura convaincu Voldemort de le laisser partir seul avec la jeune fille pour empêcher que nous la reprenions. Il aura expliqué à Vous-savez-qui, notre discussion d'aujourd'hui, laissant croire que l'Ordre allait faire une attaque surprise au manoir Jedusor demain! Or, nous allons attaquer superficiellement le manoir afin de rendre l'histoire du Professeur Rogue encore plus crédible aux yeux de Voldemort mais nous essayerons de ne pas avoir de blessés graves et encore moins de pertes en restant un peu en retrait. »  
  
« Je suis d'accord avec vous Sévérus, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser partir maintenant... je ne peux pas risquer de me faire berner par ce vieux fou! Vous partirez donc après le début de l'attaque, s'il y a lieu, je resterai non loin des cachots et je vous donnerai le signal de votre départ. » Disait l'un petit homme confortablement assis dans son fauteuil royal et qui caressait son serpent Nagini.  
  
« Je vous remercie de votre confiance, mon Maître. Et soyez certain que personne ne nous trouvera durant cette semaine. Toutefois, lorsque les cours recommenceront, je devrai retourner à Poudlard, et j'amènerai la jeune Granger avec moi... mais sous Imperium, elle serait donc encore ma prisonnière. » Confia le Professeur Rogue  
  
« Très bonne idée Sévérus, de cette façon tu pourrais manipuler Potter et il n'en saurait rien. Sa meilleure amie le trahira et c'est moi qui vais en bénéficier!!! » S'exclama le Seigneur des Ténèbres avant de faire sortir de sa bouche un son ressemblant à un rire démoniaque.  
  
Et voilà, un autre chapitre de terminé... le prochain portera sur l'attaque du manoir par les membres de l'Ordre et la fuite de Sévérus avec Hermione vers une place encore secrète. 


	3. L'attaque et la fuite

**Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de cette histoire ne m'appartient, pourtant j'aimerais ça avoir Snape (Rogue). Tout est propriété de son auteur J.K. Rowlings. Merci et amusez-vous bien.  
**  
N/A : Veuillez prendre note que le chapitre 4 et suivant peuvent prendre un peu plus de temps avant d'être updated, car c'est plus long que je ne le pensais... Je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps alors je mets le chap.3  
  
**_Chap. 3 : L'attaque et la fuite_**  
  
Depuis le départ de son professeur, Hermione se sentait étrangement en sécurité dans son cachot. Elle s'était donc permise de s'assoupir quelques instants lorsque la porte du cachot s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Sévérus rayonnant de joie. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle le voyait aussi démonstratif de ses sentiments et ça lui donnait même un visage adorable. Le tout contrastait énormément avec sa froideur habituelle et même durant les classes où il avait réprimandé Neville ou Harry, jamais il n'avait paru aussi heureux.  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez à sourire ainsi ? Avez-vous des bonnes nouvelles pour moi ? Est-ce que nous allons sortir d'ici bientôt ? Qu'est- ce qu'a dit ... » Hermione était presque rendue à crier toutes ces questions et elle aurait bien pu continuer comme ça si son professeur n'aurait pas mis un doigt sur sa bouche pour l'arrêter.  
  
« Chuuuuuuutttttt!!! Non, mais vous voulez absolument avertir tout le monde ? Calmez-vous un peu que je vous explique la situation. » Sévérus diminuait encore le ton, jusqu'au point où Hermione dû se rapprocher considérablement de lui pour mieux entendre le plan d'action. Elle était d'ailleurs tellement proche qu'elle pouvait maintenant sentir le parfum délicat de sa lotion après rasage. « Premièrement, Voldemort a accepté que je vous amène loin d'ici à compter de demain, car il croit que Dumbledore veut attaquer le manoir avec l'Ordre pour vous récupérer. Deuxièmement, l'endroit où je vais vous emmener doit rester secret, alors sur ordre de Voldemort, et Dumbledore, vous devrez porter un bandeau. Troisièmement, lorsque l'Ordre sera sur le point d'attaquer, Voldemort me donnera l'autorisation de partir. Il faudrait alors nous arranger pour que Dumbledore nous voient sortir sains et saufs, il pourra donc engager le combat sans craindre de nous atteindre. Le combat en soit ne devrait pas durer longtemps, car Voldemort a déjà rallié à lui plusieurs Mangemorts pour demain, ce que Dumbledore s'attendait en ayant perdu l'élément de surprise. »  
  
« Oh super! je suis si contente de pouvoir enfin sortir de ce trou à rats ! » s'exclama-t-elle en lui sautant au coup sur l'impulsion du moment. Se retrouvant maintenant dans les bras de Rogue, elle commençait à rougir en se rappelant la personne qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Elle aurait, d'une certaine façon, adorée rester dans les puissants bras du professeur, mais juste l'idée d'être avec lui, la réconfortait. Celui-ci, encore sous le choc d'une telle réaction, la fit reculer un peu la retenant par les épaules.  
  
« Je comprend votre excitation à l'idée partir d'ici avec MOI, mais sachez que votre misère est loin d'être finie aux yeux de Voldemort! Car, pour le convaincre de vous laissez partir avec moi, j'ai dû lui expliquer que je n'aurai pas le choix de retourner enseigner dans une semaine et que je devrai vous ramener, mais sous Impérium. » Voyant qu'elle commençait à paniquer un peu, il se précipita pour continuer. « Mais soyez sans crainte Hermione, je ne le ferai pas réellement. Vous devrez toutefois jouer le jeu lorsque vous serez en présence des autres élèves. C'est-à-dire, vous devrez effectuer à 100%, toutes les choses que je vous demanderai de faire... en classe, comme ailleurs en ma présence. Pour ce qui est du reste de vos études, tout peut continuer comme à l'habitude. » Il relâcha alors la jeune femme pour aller s'asseoir dans un coin de la pièce pour attendre l'heure du combat.  
  
Hermione pour ça part était restée debout, proche de la porte, et repensa à leur petite discussion... « Mais est-ce que j'ai rêvé ou il m'a appelée par mon prénom ? Quel genre de choses va-t-il me demander de faire durant les cours ou après ? En fait, je me verrais mal en train d'aller embrasser Drago durant le banquet de début d'année. » Pensa-t-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres, juste avant de s'endormir.

* * *

Sévérus et Hermione dormaient depuis quelles heures, lorsque des bruits de tonnerre se firent entendre à l'intérieur du Manoir Jedusor.  
  
« Debout là dedans... nous sommes attaqué !!! Et le maître veut te parler » lança quelqu'un de l'autre côté de la porte, tout en la martelant pour les réveiller.  
  
Sévérus se redressa péniblement et s'étira un peu à cause d'avoir dormi sur le sol. Il prit sa cape, qui lui avait servi d'oreiller, et la remis sur ses épaules. Il jeta un regard en coin sur Hermione qui s'était réveillée en sursaut et lui fit un sourire. C'est alors qu'elle fit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible... elle lui souriait en retour. Quelqu'un venait de lui renvoyer son sourire pour la première fois en vingt ans environ. « C'est sûrement à cause de notre départ » pensa-t-il.  
  
« J'espère que ce sont de bonnes nouvelles ! » confia Hermione.  
  
« Je ne sais pas, mais je vous suggère d'être prête à partir dès mon retour, car je ne devrais pas tarder à revenir pour vous chercher. Je crois d'ailleurs avoir trouvé notre endroit secret, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira un peu. » Le professeur Rogue venait de passer le pas de la porte et il se dirigea maintenant à pleine vitesse vers les appartements privés de Voldemort. Il ne voulait pas faire attendre « son » Maître plus longtemps, aux risques d'avoir des représailles douloureuses.  
  
Hermione, pendant ce temps, commença à se préparer pour sa sortie et entreprit d'arranger, le plus possible, ses vêtements qui étaient maintenant en lambeaux. Il s'agissait au départ d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon trois-quarts, noir.  
  
Au bout de dix minutes seulement, le Professeur Rogue fit son retour dans la pièce. Il avait une mine affreuse, contrairement à la veille. Il s'était mit à faire les cents pas autour d'Hermione pendant une bonne minute, jusqu'à ce qu'elle intervienne.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe en fin, vous allez me le dire, oui ou non? Est- ce que nous allons sortir d'ici maintenant que le combat est commencé? Vous savez, je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire frapper par un sort provenant de l'autre côté! » Tout en disant ces paroles, elle avait pointée en direction de la fenêtre, pour identifier le groupe de l'Ordre du Phoenix.  
  
Sévérus avait arrêté de marcher pendant qu'elle parlait et buvait presque ses mots jusqu'à la fin. Il devait lui expliquer la situation, mais comment. Comment lui dire qu'Il la veut inconsciente en sortant d'ici, voir presque mourante. Rogue prit son courage à deux mains et se jeta littéralement à l'eau.  
  
« Je viens de recevoir de nouvelles directives pour « notre » sortie qui aura lieu, soit dit en passant, dans 5 minutes. Mais je ne crois pas qu'elles vous plairont, malheureusement. » Le professeur s'était remis à marcher et essayait d'éviter, tant bien que mal, le regard interrogateur de la jeune femme qui était devant lui. Elle paraissait si fragile en cet instant, si innocente. Il ne se sentait pas la force de lui révéler les détails de cette fameuse sortie. Bien sûr, ils allaient sortir de ce manoir, mais à quel prix, surtout pour elle.  
  
Devant le mutisme prolongé de son professeur et ayant compris une partie du problème, Hermione se décida à s'approcher de lui. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu dans cet état d'esprit, il semblait sur le point de craquer sous la pression. Elle était maintenant rendue à une dizaine de centimètre de lui et se décida à lui prendre les mains. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir à côté d'elle, et elle prit sa tête dans ses mains et la fit tourner pour qu'il la regarde dans les yeux.  
  
« Je ne suis pas censée sortir d'ici vivante, c'est bien ça? » lui murmura- t-elle.  
  
« Presque! En fait, il y a au-delà de cette porte, une lignée de partisans prêts à vous faire souffrir durant tout le trajet jusqu'à l'extérieur. Cela aura pour effet, vous devez l'avoir deviné, de vous mettre dans un état critique. Vous voyez, Voldemort, ne tient pas a perdre son avantage sur Potter, alors pour éviter votre retour à ses côtés ... il tient à ce que vous ne puissez plus avancer par vous-même. Je devrai donc vous portez dans mes bras jusqu'à notre cachette. » Sévérus avait réussi à lui dire, mais sans savoir pourquoi, il avait de la peine pour elle. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé cela pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'un Serpentard et là s'était pour une Griffondor.  
  
Hermione, de son côté, n'aimait pas se l'avouer mais il avait raison, elle n'aimait pas la tournure des évènements, mais elle devait s'y faire. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas trop le choix si elle voulait sortir d'ici au plus vite. Le plus surprenant c'est qu'elle n'avait même pas peur de devoir être seule avec Rogue, tant qu'elle soit loin, très loin de cette créature immonde qu'est Voldemort.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte, Hermione fut saisie par le bras et emmener à l'écart. À cet instant elle fut assaillit par toutes sortes de sorts. Bien sûr leur préféré restait le Doloris, alors elle se retrouva bientôt couchée par terre, en convulsions. Sévérus devait rester tout près, sans intervenir, mais il avait toutes les peines du monde à se contenir. Il n'avait jamais aimé voir quelqu'un subir ce sort, et encore moins une de ses élèves, peu importe la maison. Il se maudissait intérieurement d'être la personne responsable de cette situation et ferma les yeux pour ne pas rencontrer le regard suppliant d'Hermione.  
  
Le temps semblait s'être arrêté pour elle, mais en réalité, cela faisait seulement deux minutes qu'elle subissait cette attaque grotesque. Soudain, la voix de Voldemort se fit entendre pour mettre fin aux sorts et contre toutes ses volontés à vouloir se relever toute seule, elle n'était même pas capable de bouger un orteil. C'est d'ailleurs en essayant qu'elle senti la douleur l'envahir de nouveau. Cette sensation était si intense, insupportable et différente de la dernière fois, qu'elle s'évanouie.  
  
Sévérus se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux et s'approcha d'elle. Il la prit dans ses bras pour se diriger vers la sortie, ouvrit la porte avec son pied et entreprit de courir jusqu'à la lisère de la forêt sans un regard en arrière. Bien sûr, une fois à l'abri des sorts qui fusaient de toutes parts, Rogue regarda vers Dumbledore et lui fit un signe pratiquement invisible pour lui signifier que tout était correct. Toutefois, Dumbledore ne le vit pas immédiatement puisqu'il venait de pointer sa baguette dans la direction de Bellatrix Lestrange, et lança un magnifique Experliarmus. Le sort fut d'une telle force, que Bellatrix perdit sa baguette et fit un vol plané d'une cinquantaine de mètres. Son impact fut violent; elle heurta un arbre de plein fouet et retomba tête première sur un rocher. Sa tête venait de se fracturer. Le sang commençait à couler sur la pierre et tout le monde qui était proche vit les mouvements de son torse ralentir, jusqu'au point de non-retour. La meurtrière de Sirius venait de mourir! C'est à ce moment que Dumbledore regarda en direction de Sévérus et il compris que tout était correct pour ces deux protégés.  
  
Puisque la première étape était finie, soit de sortir vivant de cet endroit, et il ne restait plus qu'à partir pour une destination inconnue de tout le monde. « Rien de plus facile » se dit Rogue « je connais l'endroit parfait ». Et il disparu avec Hermione dans ses bras, toujours inconsciente.

* * *

Et voilà la fin du troisième chapitre... le prochain portera sur l'endroit mystérieux et le réveil d'Hermione. Beaucoup de sensations fortes à venir. Je tiens à remercier plusieurs personnes qui sont mes correcteurs dans l'ombre et j'apprécie beaucoup votre support. Donc, merci à MyLord, sa MyLady et bien sûr à Kaiera.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :  
  
**Frederique :** Merci beaucoup, j'ai essayer de suivre tes conseils pour mettre plus de détails. J'espère que c'est correct.  
  
**sohaya :** merci de suivre mon histoire. Et j'adore la tienne... j'ai hâte de voir la suite... j'espère que tu as aimées celui-ci... les autres devraient être meilleurs encore.  
  
**Soursweetenvelope** : I'll answer you in english, just as you did... Thank you very much for your review, your the first english person to read it... I hope you enjoyed this one as well.  
  
**Maud.62 :** je crois que tu vas être servie dans les prochains chapitres concernant les soins apporter à notre chère Hermione. Merci. 


	4. Seulement une semaine

**_

* * *

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de cette histoire ne m'appartient, pourtant j'aimerais ça avoir Snape (Rogue). Tout est propriété de son auteur J.K. Rowlings. Merci et amusez-vous bien._**

**Note de l'auteur : **Un gros merci à tous les reviewers, je ne m'attendais pas à autant de réponses. Je suis extrêmement flattée de savoir que mon histoire vous plais. Je m'excuse aussi d'avoir pris autant de temps à up dater mon histoire, mais j'étais en vacance j'attendais habituellement d'avoir un chapitre d'avance.

**_Chap. 4 : Seulement une semaine... !!_**

Sévérus, qui tenait toujours Hermione dans ses bras, venait d'arriver dans un endroit paradisiaque. Il regarda tout autour de lui et reconnu l'immense maison grise, située dans une immense vallée. Entourée de montagnes, de lacs et d'une merveilleuse chute de cent pieds, il était certain que cet endroit serait le plus sécuritaire du monde, sorciers ou moldus confondus. Après quelques secondes d'émerveillement, il se dirigea finalement vers la maison et entreprit d'ouvrir la porte, avec le mot de passe connu de la famille Rogue seulement.

En entrant dans la maison, il cru retourner en enfance durant l'époque où sa famille était encore au complet. Il se revoyait courant dans les corridors et entendant sa mère lui dire d'arrêter, son père lisant la Gazette du Sorcier dans l'immense chaise berçante en face du foyer.

Il venait de pénétrer dans la maison familiale, qu'il avait héritée à la mort de ses parents, pour la première fois en un peu plus de trente ans maintenant. La dernière fois qu'il était venu ici fut durant l'été avant son entrée à l'école de sorcellerie en tant qu'étudiant.

Chassant de sa tête les images lui rappelant sa défunte mère, Sévérus se dirigea vers l'étage pour y déposer Hermione dans une des chambres. C'était une magnifique pièce éclairée par 4 fenêtres décorées de rideaux en velours rouge, le lit à baldaquin était au centre de la pièce et recouvert d'un voile transparent. Il y avait longtemps que Sévérus n'avait pas ressenti autant d'émotion, la chambre de sa mère y était sûrement pour quelque chose. « Cette chambre va être parfaite pour elle » pensa-t-il, « une chambre de Griffondor ! »

* * *

Elle était au centre d'un gigantesque lit, les couvertures jusqu'au menton lorsqu'elle se réveilla. Le soleil pénétrait par les magnifiques fenêtres dignes de la grande salle de Poudlard et venait la réchauffer considérablement. Elle ouvrit les yeux et fit un tour d'horizon de la chambre où elle était couchée et remarqua la richesse de l'ameublement et sa ressemblance avec les chambres des Griffondors. On y retrouvait du rouge et or partout, du tapis à la tapisserie. Il y avait des tonnes de livres placés dans les étagères qui rejoignaient le plafond, et ce sur trois murs. On retrouvait également une armoire tout près du lit, dans laquelle Hermione pouvait voir quelques-uns de ces effets personnels, arrivés comme par magie.

À ce moment, son attention fut détournée du reste de la chambre vers son propre lit, sur lequel il y avait une courtepointe. La représentation sur celle-ci la prise par surprise, il s'agissait d'un griffon combattant un loup-garou. C'était pour le moins inattendu de retrouver ce genre de dessin dans cette chambre, bien sûr le griffon était à l'honneur, mais pourquoi avoir mis un loup-garou ? Hermione se rappelait que trop bien les évènements survenus dans sa troisième année avec les Professeurs Lupin et Rogue. « Le combat entre ces deux personnes aurait pu servir de modèle pour la courtepointe, mais le seul problème réside dans le fait que Rogue est un pur Serpentard et non un Griffondor ! » pensa-t-elle

Bien sûr, elle ne savait pas à quel endroit elle était, mais elle avait un pressentiment sur l'identité de la personne qui se trouvait avec elle dans cette maison, le Professeur Rogue. « Où est-il d'ailleurs? » dit-elle. Depuis les quelques minutes qu'elle était réveillée, aucun bruit n'avait pu trahir la présence de quelqu'un dans les environs. « À moins d'avoir une maison de 22 pièces, je ne vois pas où il pourrait être, autre qu'à l'extérieur. » C'est pourquoi elle entreprit de sortir du lit.

« Mais où sont mes vêtements ? » s'écria-t-elle. En retirant les couvertures elle s'était aperçue que son état vestimentaire avait été réduit à de simple sous-vêtements. Elle regarda alors au bout du lit et aperçu des lambeaux de chemise et de pantalon. En fait, il s'agissait des restes de ce qu'elle portait la journée de son enlèvement et avec tous les sorts qu'elle avait subit là-bas, il n'y avait plus grand-chose pour retenir le tout ensemble.

S'imaginant son professeur en train de la déshabiller pour la mettre au lit, Hermione fut envahie par une colère, comme elle seul sait les faire. Elle était furieuse contre lui, contre le fait qu'il aurait pu la voir pratiquement nue, mais elle se sentait surtout horriblement gênée face à cette idée. Elle bondit du lit pour aller s'habiller plus décemment et aller le rejoindre à l'extérieur, afin de lui dire ces quatre vérités, mais le tout s'avérait être une grossière erreur. Dès qu'elle mit les pieds par terre, la douleur se ranima plus forte que jamais, localisée principalement dans ses jambes. Elle s'écroula de tout son long sur le sol, et resta ainsi pendant quelques minutes le temps de reprendre ses esprits. À ce moment elle avait juste le goût de crier sa douleur, mais quelque chose l'empêchait, pas physiquement mais mentalement. « Et si je n'étais pas avec lui; si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui m'avait sortie de ma prison; si cette chambre n'était qu'un leurre! » Elle se questionna ainsi, des larmes coulant sur ses joues prouvant son désespoir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende des pas dans le couloir.

Dès les premiers sons, tout semblait s'être arrêté pour voir qui allait faire son entrée dans la chambre. Hermione ne pensait plus, ne respirait plus et avait même l'impression que les oiseaux avaient cessé de chanter devant une telle intensité. Retenant son souffle, elle essuya les quelques larmes encore visibles sur ses joues pour ne pas paraître faible face à cet intrus. Espérant, pour une fois dans sa vie, voir son professeur de potion faire son entrée spectaculaire, de le voir habiller tout de noir, avec ses capes virevoltantes derrière lui et non de revoir cet face de serpent appartenant à Voldemort.

C'est donc en souhaitant voir Rogue faire son entrée que la porte s'ouvrit lentement, trop lentement au goût d'Hermione. Une mince silhouette commença à faire son apparition au travers de l'ouverture, elle était petite, et crochue si on peut parler ainsi d'une personne. Ce fut ensuite au tour d'une tête difforme de faire son entrée pour saluer la jeune femme encore assise sur le plancher. Une elfe de maison se tenait maintenant à côté d'Hermione pour lui venir en aide, après avoir entendu le bruit de sa chute, quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Est-ce que Miss va bien ? » demanda l'elfe en lui tendant une main afin de l'aider à se relever et à se repositionner sur le lit.

« Oui, merci ! J'ai tout simplement perdu le pied. » Expliqua Hermione. « Mais qui êtes-vous et où sommes-nous? »

« La Miss peut m'appeler Korry, et ici est chez mon Maître. »

« Parfait Korry, moi je m'appelle Hermione. Est-ce que je peux te demander le nom de ton Maître, Korry ? »

« Il s'agit du Maître Rogue, bien sûr! » répondit l'elfe, étonné par cette question, puisque la réponse semblait si évidente à ses yeux.

Un soupir de soulagement fut entendu car, enfin Hermione pouvait respirer librement. Elle était réellement sortie des cachots et elle se trouvait en sécurité avec le meilleur professeur de potion que Poudlard ait connu depuis les Fondateurs. Elle était en compagnie de Sévérus Rogue, l'homme le plus mystérieux et le plus intelligent qu'elle est jamais rencontrée. Et contrairement à toutes les autres élèves de l'école, Hermione le trouvait même un peu attirant avec son nez crochu, probablement causé par plusieurs fractures, ses cheveux noirs de jais et son regard si intense pouvant pénétrer l'esprit. Plusieurs secondes s'étaient passées depuis son retour dans le lit et Hermione était perdue dans ses pensées sur son professeur, se remémorant toutes les situations dans lesquelles elle avait été en sa présence.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle arriva à la conclusion qu'elle avait le béguin pour lui et ce peut-être depuis quelques années maintenant. Jamais de sa vie elle n'aurait imaginée devenir amoureuse d'un homme beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle et encore moins du professeur le plus détesté de tout Poudlard et ex-mangemort. Refoulant cette possibilité d'amour (s'il s'agissait bien de cela) elle regarda Korry qui avait commencé à sortir des vêtements de la penderie et qui entama de l'habiller.

Se doutant que la jeune Miss ne voudrait pas se faire voir dans cette tenue, Korry avait préparée quelques vêtements faciles à enfiler, comme une chemise et une jupe longue. La chemise était de couleur bleue nuit avec les manches bouffantes, comme à l'époque médiévale tandis que la jupe était totalement noire avec une série de boutons or faisant office d'ouverture. Hermione n'eut aucun problème à mettre la chemise, mais elle dû demander l'aide de Korry pour la jupe puisque ses jambes ne semblaient pas vouloir lever toutes seules.

Lorsqu'elle fut complètement habillée, Hermione n'avait qu'une seule demande, voir son professeur. Elle voulait savoir où ils étaient et comment s'était passé la bataille entre l'Ordre du Phénix et le clan de Voldemort. C'est donc Korry qui alla le chercher, après avoir installer la jeune Miss au lit.

* * *

Comme le pensait Hermione, Sévérus était à l'extérieur assis sur le gazon, en attendant qu'elle se réveille, et était installé confortablement, les genoux sous le menton, regardant la chute tomber dans le petit bassin tout près de la maison. Il repensait aux années qu'il avait passé ici avec sa famille et tous les bains qu'il avait pris dans ce bassin. Comme c'était bon.

Bien sûr, à cette époque Sévérus n'était guère plus aimé par les autres sorciers, qu'il ne l'est présentement par ses élèves, mais au moins il pouvait compter sur l'amour de sa mère. Sa mère, ..., une femme formidable, passionnée et attentionnée. Si seulement il avait pu trouver une femme aussi merveilleuse que sa mère, sa vie n'aurait probablement jamais été aussi triste et sombre. Cette femme aurait pu combler le manque d'amour causé par le départ hâtif de sa mère; sa mort avait été beaucoup plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. En fait, il avait espéré l'avoir à ses côtés pour célébrer plusieurs choses, tel son mariage, une naissance et plusieurs autres, mais rien de tout cela n'allait arriver maintenant!

Sévérus était resté plongé longuement dans ses pensées sur sa mère, lorsque celles-ci divergèrent tranquillement sur son étudiante, sa nouvelle patiente. Cette jeune femme aux cheveux bruns bouclés, yeux marron et ses formes nouvellement développées. Oh oui, il les avait remarquées. Ses seins, ses fesses, tout! Il avait tout vu. Comment avait-il pu passé outre ses détails avant ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il jamais vu sous cet angle, comme la femme qu'elle était devenue au fil du temps ? « Facile, c'est à cause de ses maudits uniformes de Griffondor et de ses robes trop amples, mais aussi parce qu'elle est encore ton étudiante et qu'elle ne reste encore qu'une enfant! » fit une voix dans la tête de Sévérus, sûrement celle de la raison.

Malgré la petite voix dans sa tête, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir, en fermant les yeux, son corps couché dans le lit à l'étage. Il se revoyait en train de lui enlever ses vêtements pour la mettre au lit. Il avait commencé par sa chemise et avait découvert sa poitrine en plein développement. Sa peau semblait si douce, si jeune qu'il lui fallu toute ses volontés pour ne pas y toucher.

En lui laissant son soutien-gorge, il avait continué avec le pantalon ou plutôt ce qui en restait. Elle était maintenant en simples sous-vêtements et couché tout près, devant lui. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il avait été aussi proche d'une femme nue. L'appel des hormones masculines était presque semblable à celui de Voldemort lorsqu'il ralliait ses partisans, c'était presque impossible à résister. Il dû se dépêcher pour sortir de la chambre avant de succomber à l'envie. Jamais de sa vie, il n'aurait voulu faire de mal à une si jolie fille, surtout lorsqu'il la respectait autant qu'elle. Oui du respect, c'était bien cela qu'il éprouvait pour Hermione, mais à cela venait s'ajouter beaucoup plus. Pour son intelligence et sa loyauté, Sévérus avait appris à la respecter en silence. Personne ne devait savoir ce qu'il pensait réellement, c'est pourquoi il la maltraitait autant lors des cours. Toutefois, lorsqu'il l'injuriait s'était pour faire sortir d'elle sa pleine capacité d'apprentissage.

Mais depuis les récents évènements, Sévérus avait appris à connaître ses ambitions et son caractère explosif. Il avait même commencé à apprécier sa présence auprès de lui et ses conversations soutenues sur des sujets passionnants tel que potions et lectures moldues.

Repensant encore et encore à Hermione, il commença à s'inquiéter puisqu'il n'avait toujours pas reçu de nouvelles de la part de son elfe. Elle était supposée venir l'avertir lorsque la jeune femme se réveillerait et cela faisait maintenant près de 5 heures qu'elle était inconsciente. Normalement, la potion régénératrice aurait dû faire son effet il y a de cela 3 heures.

Au moment où il allait se lever pour aller jeter un coup d'œil dans la chambre d'Hermione, Sévérus vit arriver son elfe en courrant.

« Maître, Maître, la jeune Miss est réveillée et vous réclame!! » cria Korry, toute essoufflée à cause de sa course depuis la chambre.

Sévérus pensa mourir sous l'effet de cette nouvelle; son cœur venait de manquer un battement. Elle était réveillée. Jamais il aurait pensé être aussi heureux qu'en ce moment. « Se pourrait-il que notre cher Sévérus tienne vraiment à notre jeune femme! serait-il amoureux? » lança de nouveau la petite voix.

* * *

L'anticipation face à cette future rencontre venait de prendre possession d'Hermione. Elle était nerveuse comme une jeune fille amoureuse de son camarade de classe, mais cette fois-ci c'était différent, elle était amoureuse de son professeur. Elle devait donc contrôler ses pulsions pour ne pas paraître folle en face de lui car il lui dirait sûrement d'aller voir ailleurs.

Ailleurs, ..., mais qu'est-ce qu'il y avait ailleurs, à part lui, Harry et Ron. En fin bref, personne avec qui elle pouvait parler intelligemment des cours de la journée, des livres moldues, d'archéologie, et d'autre chose que de Quiddich. Non, il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui.

Peut-être cessera-t-il de me traiter de _Miss-Je-Sais-Tout_ durant les classes si je lui avoue mon attirance? Non, impossible! Il devra encore garder sa couverture face aux élèves de Serpentard.

Elle continua de réfléchir ainsi plusieurs minutes avant d'entendre des bruits de pas précipités dans l'escalier. Il ne s'agissait pas de Korry, elle en était certaine puisque le bruit était beaucoup plus sourd. « Ah non, c'est lui! » pensa-t-elle.

Prenant à peine 2 secondes, Hermione s'était réinstallée dans le lit dans une position assise et se recouvrant les jambes avec la courtepointe. Elle prit le temps de se replacer, un tant soit peu, ses cheveux bruns en une petite queue de cheval et espérait le tout parfait. Elle voulait bien paraître aux yeux de Rogue, malgré la douleur qui résonnait dans son corps tout entier.

Lorsqu'elle le vit entrer dans la chambre, son air hautain et ses yeux fixés sur elle, elle cru mourir de honte. Elle était persuadée qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais, malgré toutes les choses qu'ils avaient accomplis ensemble au courant de la sixième année. Ils avaient travaillés sur l'élaboration de plusieurs potions régénératrices en prévision des combats futurs, et ils avaient eu de nombreuses occasions de parler durant le temps réglementaire pour la « cuisson » des potions. Même si leurs conversations n'allaient pas plus loin que : « est-ce que vous pensez que cette potion fonctionnera plus que l'autre? » Hermione avait réussi à découvrir un nouvel homme derrière le masque frigide du professeur.

Retournant au temps présent, elle regarda son professeur de haut en bas en le détaillant le plus qu'elle le pouvait sans se faire remarquer. Lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau de ses hanches, elle sentie ses joues prendre une teinte rougeâtre. Elle venait de remarquer la bosse dans son pantalon et elle ne pu faire autrement que de baisser les yeux.

De son côté, Sévérus n'avait pas eu l'audace de la regarder dans les yeux, ni ailleurs, il regardait intensément le plancher, comme pour trouver une imperfection quelconque. Cependant, il osa jeter un coup d'œil, au même moment où Hermione détournait son regard.

La tension était palpable et un certain inconfort s'installa entre les deux à savoir qui allait parler le premier. Ce fut Sévérus qui brisa le silence.

« J'ai su par Korry que vous étiez tombée du lit. Est-ce que vous vous sentez bien? Je pourrais vous donner une potion pour le mal si vous voulez. »

« Merci professeur, je crois que je vais en avoir de besoin. Cette jambe me fait souffrir. » Dit-elle en pointant la jambe droite. « J'ai l'impression qu'elle est brisée à plusieurs endroit, est-ce que vous avez une potions pour réparer les fractures avec vous? »

« Pas pour l'instant Miss Granger, mais je vais m'y mettre dès que je quitterai votre chambre. Au fait, Korry m'a dit que vous vouliez me parler de quelque chose d'important, je vous écoute. »

Sur ce, Sévérus vint s'asseoir au bord du lit pour écouter son élève et effleura intentionnellement la main d'Hermione. Il senti une décharge électrique le parcourir et cru remarquer le frison passer dans le corps de la jeune brunette également. Une hallucination, c'est sûrement cela, pensa-t-il.

Alors qu'elle reprenait son calme intérieur, Hermione réfléchissait à tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir et avec quoi commencer. Elle se décida alors,

« Pour commencer, professeur, je voudrais savoir, puisque nous sommes que tous les deux pour encore une semaine, si nous étions obligé de nous vouvoyés? Bien sûr, lors de notre retour à Poudlard je ferai comme si rien ne s'était passé et vous appellerai Professeur ou Monsieur, mais pour l'instant je crois que notre relation pourrait être plus calme et aimable. Qu'en pensez-vous? »

« Je pensais que tu ne me le demanderais jamais, Hermione. J'espérais depuis longtemps avoir une conversation civilisée avec toi et sans formalités. Toutefois, la seule chose que j'aurais à ajouter, serait que nous pourrons continuer à se parler amicalement à notre retour à Poudlard, lorsque nous serons seul. Qu'en dis-tu?

Hermione parut surprise par l'entrain que son professeur exprimait face à la possibilité de se parler sans le vouvoiement.

« Parfait Sévérus, j'accepte ta proposition! » dit-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Après un long moment à se regarder de cette façon, ils s'aperçurent, chacun leur tour, du malaise qui s'installait comme la gêne devant l'évidence. Leurs yeux se parlaient comme jamais ils ne l'avaient fait. Ils reflétaient leurs sentiments qu'ils avaient si ardûment essayés de cacher à l'autre et à eux-mêmes. Ils détournèrent au même moment le regard et rougirent énormément.

Ne voulant pas paraître plus ridicule qu'il se croyait, Sévérus se leva et s'installa sur le bord de la fenêtre, la plus proche du lit quand même, et ferma les yeux. Hermione aurait tellement voulue aller le rejoindre mais elle savait que ses jambes ne lui permettraient pas. Elle reprit donc la parole, mal à l'aise.

« Tu sais, j'aurais jamais pensée éprouver ce genre de chose pour toi auparavant. Le plus bizarre dans cette histoire est que je ne l'ai réalisé que très récemment. Mais mes sentiments proviennent de bien plus loin que le début de l'été, crois-moi, en fait, je t'aime depuis presque un an maintenant ou peut-être deux. Le plus surprenant pour moi est d'avoir réalisé que tu éprouves la même chose pour moi! »

Pendant qu'elle parlait, Sévérus avait tourné la tête vers elle, mais n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux de peur de rencontrer son regard. Après s'être refait à l'idée de ses propres sentiments pour elle, il revint s'asseoir sur le lit, plus près d'elle que la dernière fois. Il garda la tête penchée et les mains jointes se serrant nerveusement. Il se sentait si ridicule qu'il n'osait parler.

« Tu sais, je pense que nous n'avons pas à nous sentir gênés ou ridicule, ce sont des sentiments normaux. Alors je t'en pris, regarde-moi!! » supplia-t-elle.

Sur ce il ne bougea pas plus. Elle dû faire des pieds et des mains pour s'approcher de lui et prendre son visage dans ses mains. Elle voulait l'obliger à la regarder, mais il l'évitait toujours, regardant par-dessus sa tête, ou à côté. Mais il se décida enfin à lui parler.

« Je ne peux pas Hermione, je ne peux plus te regarder comprends-tu. J'ai tellement honte de moi, je ne pensais jamais que j'aurais l'occasion de te l'avouer. Tu sais, ton intelligence, ta beauté et ton caractère m'ont séduit il y a de ça si longtemps que j'avais tout refoulé depuis. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur avec l'amour que j'éprouvais pour toi et que j'éprouve toujours. Les différences entre nous sont si présentes que j'avais jamais espéré me faire aimer en retour par une femme aussi spéciale que toi. Mais maintenant que je sais pour toi, pour ton amour, je ne sais plus comment réagir. T'imagines Hermione, le directeur des Serpentards qui ne sait plus quoi faire! Une grande partie de moi voudrait t'embrasser dans la seconde qui suit, mais l'autre partie me dit que ce ne serait pas correct. Je suis ton professeur et toi mon étudiante pour encore une année à Poudlard. Tu imagines comment nos vies seraient perturbées durant l'école et personne n'acceptera notre relation. »

Il avait toujours le visage enfouit dans les mains d'Hermione mais son regard était maintenant dans le sien. Elle le regardait attentivement durant tout son discours et lorsqu'il eut finit, elle s'approcha de lui et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Je n'ai pas peur de leur réaction Sévérus, car ils ne sont pas obliger de savoir. Nous aurons juste à garder le secret pour un an, et comparativement à l'attente que nous avons subie, chacun de notre côté, ce n'est pas si long » lui dit-elle toute confiante de son plan.

« Hermione, mon amour, tu as encore raison. Nous aurons juste à nous voir en cachette. Le seul problème c'est que mon caractère en général va avoir changé. J'ai enfin trouvé la femme que j'aime et puisque je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire souffrir, je vais avoir de la misère à ne pas te sourire lorsque je vais te voir dans les couloirs ou dans la grande salle. J'ai d'ailleurs eu toutes les misères du monde à me contrôler lorsque j'ai vu toutes les blessures que ces andouilles t'avaient fait subir. J'ai cru mourir en te voyant si faible et je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi. Maintenant je sais et je ne laisserai plus rien de grave t'arriver. » Il s'approcha d'elle et à son tour vint déposer un baisé, tendre et passionné.

Leur baisé s'enflamma très rapidement et Sévérus se retrouva rapidement couché à ses côtés. Il s'accrochait à ses lèvres ne voulant pas se séparer d'elle. Soudainement, un cri de souffrance sorti de la bouche de sa bien-aimée. Alarmé et inquiet, il se recula et remarqua le visage crispé d'Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon amour, je t'ai fais mal?! demanda-t-il

« Non, non, ce n'est pas de ta faute, ce sont mes jambes qui me font souffrir. » dit-elle en pointant vers celles-ci. « Est-ce que tu aurais la gentillesse d'aller me chercher quelque chose pour la douleur? Et nous pourrons reprendre là où nous en étions,... mais après avoir parlé de cette maison et de la bataille. » Elle avait terminée sa phrase avec toute la sincérité qu'elle avait pu trouver sous l'excitation du moment.

« D'accord ! » ce mot fut prononcé, beaucoup plus par résignation que par choix, mais sachant qu'elle était encore fragile, il ne voulait pas la brusquer à faire quoique se soit. « Et lorsque je reviens, nous parlerons, si c'est ce que tu veux réellement. » Et il parti chercher un flacon de potion calmante et régénératrice.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle eu fini de boire la potion que Sévérus lui avait apporté, elle s'installa confortablement dans ses bras et il commença à lui expliquer la bataille, enfin, tout ce qu'il savait.

Il lui raconta tous sur les sorts qui l'avaient frappée à leur sortie de la chambre, dans les cachots de Voldemort. Le moment où elle était tombée dans les pommes et lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras pour sortir du manoir. Il lui décrit également le sort que Dumbledore jeta à Bellatrix Lestrange et la chute de celle-ci sur la pierre. Il lui épargna les détails sur l'état de la femme après sa chute, mais il vit qu'elle était totalement heureuse de savoir que cette folle était partie pour toujours. Il lui expliqua également que le combat était loin d'être fini lorsqu'il avait décidé d'apparaître à l'endroit où ils étaient présentement. Il ne savait donc pas l'issue du combat, ni s'il y avait eu d'autres blessés ou morts. Lorsqu'il fut rendu à lui raconter leur arrivée ici, il hésita. Il ne savait pas s'il devait lui avouer que c'était lui qui l'avait déshabillé ou prétendre que c'était Korry.

Hermione nota alors qu'il prenait beaucoup de temps pour arriver à l'histoire de cette maison, comme s'il n'osait pas continuer son récit. Elle se retourna alors pour le regarder et elle lui dit tout bas qu'elle savait.

« Tu sais quoi? » demanda-t-il intrigué.

« Je sais que c'est toi qui m'a mis dans ce magnifique lit, je sais également que c'est toi qui m'a déshabillée. » essaya-t-elle, pas certaine de ses affirmations.

Et bien voilà... elle l'avait découvert. Ils avaient rougis en même temps, pour la deuxième fois de la journée. L'une pour signifier sa gêne face à sa nudité, et l'autre pour montrer sa culpabilité. Elle se repositionna dans ses bras et s'installa pour écouter le reste de l'histoire qui ne tarda pas à venir.

« Maintenant que tu connais la vérité sur les circonstances de ton arrivée ici, je crois que je vais t'expliquer mon choix pour cet endroit. Tu vois, cette maison a appartenue à la famille Rogue depuis plusieurs générations et à la mort de mes parents, j'en ai hérité. Et ce qui fait de cet endroit le plus sécuritaire pour nous deux c'est son secret. Cette maison ne peut être accédée que par un membre de la famille Rogue ou son invité. Donc personne, pas même Dumbledore pourrait nous trouver ici. »

« J'ai vécu ici toute mon enfance, avec ma mère et mon père. Celui-ci ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à moi, mais essayait toujours de me montrer à être fort face à l'adversité, tout le contraire d'un Serpentard à vrai dire. En résumé, il était tout le contraire de ma mère, elle était aimante et douce tout comme toi, comme une vraie Griffondor! »

Il fit une pause lorsqu'il senti Hermione se figer mais il décida de continuer.

« Et oui mon amour, tu as bien compris, ma mère était une Griffondor. Nous sommes présentement dans sa chambre. Elle aurait été tellement contente faire ta connaissance. » expliqua-t-il avec une voix douce et sobre, à travers laquelle on pouvait discerner de la peine.

« Sévérus? »

« Oui, mon amour... »

« Je sais que ce que je vais te demander est très personnel, mais j'aimerais savoir comment tes parents sont décédés. Bien sûr, si tu ne veux pas répondre c'est ton choix et je te comprendrais, mais tu sembles si triste lorsque tu parles de ta mère! J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est passé quelque chose d'affreux dont tu as été témoin et qu'à cause de cela tu t'es tourné vers la solitude. Est-ce que j'ai tord? » Elle était triste pour lui et voulais savoir pourquoi il était devenu l'homme mystérieux qu'il est maintenant.

« Je vais te le dire si tu le désires. Nous étions durant l'été de mes 11 ans et j'allais faire mon entrée à l'école Poudlard en septembre. C'était une journée où il faisait très chaud et mes parents avaient décidés d'aller se balader sur le chemin de Traverse, me laissant seul à la maison. À l'heure du souper, lorsque j'ai remarqué qu'ils ne revenaient pas, j'ai été faire un tour pour essayer de les retrouver. Une fois arrivé au Chaudron Baveur, il semblait que tout le monde était agité, plus qu'à l'habitude à l'approche de la rentrée. Ils parlaient tous très fort et se dépêchaient vers les lieux d'un accident. J'ai donc décidé de les suivre et lorsque tout le monde était arrêté, formant un rond, je me suis faufilé jusqu'au centre pour découvrir les corps de mon père et de ma mère. » Il ferma les yeux sous la douleur du souvenir et reprit, sentant une main réconfortante sur son bras.

« Tous le monde semblait dire qu'il s'agissait d'un simple accident, mais je n'étais pas convaincu. Mes parents étaient des sorciers très puissants et ils étaient respectés par toute la communauté pour leur engagement dans la lutte contre les loups-garous. Mais une seule personne ne les aimait pas et il s'agissait de mon oncle.

« Le frère de mon père, lors d'une chasse, avait réussi à tuer un loup-garou, mais celui-ci l'avait mordu juste avant son décès, emportez par l'adrénaline. Il passait donc du « chasseur » au « chassé » par sa propre famille. Alors, cette journée-là, je présume que mes parents sont tombés face à face avec lui, sans savoir qu'il était devenu une bête, et il n'a pas attendu la nuit pour les attaquer. Je n'ai jamais eu de preuves conséquentes, mais lorsque je revois le visage de mes parents figés par la peur, je me dis que la seule personne qui était capable de jeter ce sort Impardonnable sur eux était lui. » Il inspira profondément et se concentra pour continuer.

« Grâce à la mort précipité de mes parents, je nourrissais une rage sans borne pour mon oncle. C'est, je crois, la raison pour laquelle j'ai été envoyé à Serpentard. J'avais envie de connaître le pouvoir pour tuer le responsable de mon chagrin. Durant les sept années passées à Poudlard, j'ai mis de côté les amitiés et les amours pour me concentrer pleinement sur mes études. Je voulais être le plus fort! Et j'ai réussi, mais trop tard. Juste avant la fin de ma septième année, j'ai appris la mort de mon oncle aux mains de Dumbledore. Mon oncle s'était aventuré sur le terrain de Poudlard le soir de pleine lune et Dumbledore l'avait tué pour protéger les élèves de l'école. C'est à ce moment que ma rage s'est agrandie au lieu de s'éteindre, car je venais d'entrer dans le cercle des Mangemorts, pour approfondir mes connaissances dans la magie noire, afin de rendre ma vengeance encore plus délectable. Je sais, c'était stupide d'avoir pensé ça pendant toutes ces années, mais mes parents me manquaient tellement. Je voulais lui faire payer le plein prix! » À ce moment Hermione entendit les sanglots de l'homme sur lequel elle était blottie. Sévérus pleurait.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire pour le consoler, elle lui dit à l'oreille qu'elle l'aimait et l'embrassa tout doucement. Il arrêta tranquillement ses sanglots et répondit de plus en plus aux baisés de sa bien-aimée. Il s'arrêta quelques instant et lui dit tout bas.

« Peu de temps après, j'ai été voir Dumbledore pour devenir espion. La motivation n'y était plus et les crimes envers les moldus ne me plaisaient pas. En plus, je venais d'avoir la preuve que le bien peut tout faire contre le mal! » Et il se blottit de nouveau contre elle et ils s'endormirent ainsi.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il faisait nuit et Hermione dormait toujours paisiblement. Ne voulant pas la réveiller, il se glissa tout doucement hors du lit et se dirigea vers sa chambre lorsqu'un mouvement dans le lit le fit se retourner. Elle s'était réveillée et son regard demandait pourquoi il partait.

« Rendors toi mon amour, je reviens te voir demain matin. » chuchota-t-il. « Je vais préparer la potion pour ta jambe. »

« D'accord, mais ne tarde pas trop, j'ai froid sans toi à côté de moi! » dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce ne sera pas long. C'est juste que je veux que ta jambe soit guérie le plus tôt possible pour t'amener visiter le reste de la maison et l'extérieur. »

Sur ce, il sorti de la chambre, laissant Hermione seule. _Il est si attentionné et doux, j'aimerais rester avec lui pour toujours mais pour l'instant nous n'avons qu'une seule semaine avant d'être séparés par les obligations de l'école._

* * *

Et voilà un autre chapitre de terminée. Désolé, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'actions entre les 2 perso, mais j'avais beaucoup de choses à dire et ça prit beaucoup de temps... alors l'action sera dans le prochain chapitre. 


	5. Vacances Interrompues

**_Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de cette histoire ne m'appartient, pourtant j'aimerais ça avoir Snape (Rogue). Tout est propriété de son auteur J.K. Rowlings. Merci et amusez-vous bien._**

**Note de l'auteur : **Un gros merci à tous les reviewers, je ne m'attendais pas à autant de réponses. Je suis extrêmement flattée de savoir que mon histoire vous plais. SVP ne me tuer pas pour le délai... j'attendais pour la correction, mais elle n'est toujours pas arrivé, alors pour ne pas vous faire attendre encore plus, je vous donne le chapitre 5 maintenant.

Bonne lecture, et n'oublié pas, vos commentaires sont les bienvenus.

**_Chap. 5 : Vacances interrompues_**

Il était maintenant 8h du matin lorsqu'elle se réveilla. Tout semblait si beau et irréel à ses yeux. Le souvenir de la journée d'avant revenant en mémoire, elle ne pu que soupirer de contentement. Elle était maintenant avec quelqu'un qui l'aimait et qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout. Le seul problème en vue était qu'il ne restait pas beaucoup de temps pour eux tous seuls. Ils devraient retourner à l'école dans moins d'une semaine et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle aurait voulu rester loin de celle-ci. Au moins, dans cet endroit ils étaient libre de faire se qu'ils voulaient, lorsqu'ils le voulaient, tandis qu'à l'école ils auront à se cacher de tout le monde.

Jusqu'à présent elle n'avait vu de cette maison que la chambre dans laquelle elle était cloîtrée, à cause de ses jambes, et elle aimait déjà l'atmosphère qui y régnait. Elle ne pouvait imaginer une maison plus belle pour élever des enfants, leurs enfants. Eh oui, elle voulait des enfants avec lui, mais seulement après sa graduation.

Perdue dans ses pensées elle n'entendit pas le bruit dans le couloir indiquant l'arrivée de quelqu'un. Elle fit donc le saut lorsqu'elle sentie le lit bouger à côté d'elle et elle était sur le point de crier lorsqu'elle rencontra les yeux noirs de son professeur.

« Bonjour, mon amour. Désolé de t'avoir fait peur » dit-il sur un ton moqueur.

« Ce n'est rien, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées concernant la journée d'hier et je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver » expliqua-t-elle.

« À quoi pensais-tu exactement? À notre petit entretient ou à ce qui s'était passé dans le Manoir Jedusor? » Demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix. Il espérait tellement qu'elle ne regrette rien de ce qu'ils avaient fait et avoués.

Se rendant compte du malaise chez Sévérus, Hermione tenta un rapprochement et appuya sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Elle approcha alors sa bouche de son oreille et lui souffla doucement :

« Je ne regrette rien, même que je le referais tout de suite. » Elle fit alors glisser sa bouche dans le cou de son professeur et l'effleura souvent de petits baisers. Elle était maintenant rendu près de ses lèvres et commença à l'embrasser. Pour commencer, le baiser était tendre et timide, mais il changea rapidement en un baiser enflammer. Leurs bouches s'accueillerent avec avidité, en demandant plus à chaque minute. Sévérus fut le premier à vouloir explorer l'intérieur de la bouche de sa compagne avec sa langue et elle ne se laissa pas prier. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent souvent, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne peuvent plus respirer convenablement. Hermione brisa donc le lien et se recula pour regarder Sévérus dans les yeux.

« Pour répondre à ta question, j'étais en train de penser qu'il serait beau de voir des enfants courir dans cette maison à nouveau. » Ne sachant pas trop comment il était pour réagir face à sa déclaration, elle ajouta précipitamment. « Nos enfants, Sévérus... mais pas avant que j'ai finie l'école bien sûre. Toutefois, si tu n'en désires pas, reste certain que je vais t'aimer pour la vie et que je respecterai ton souhait.»

Pendant de longues minutes, ils restèrent ainsi, assis sur le lit, sans dire mots. Ils étaient tous les deux dans leurs pensées sur leur futur qui pourrait être commun, lorsque Hermione sentie l'homme à côté d'elle se lever. Il était parti s'installer à côté de la même fenêtre qu'hier lorsqu'ils avaient découvert leurs sentiments, et commença à parler sur un ton presque mélancolique.

« Tu sais Hermione, j'avais jamais rêvé qu'un jour j'aurais une famille, ni même une femme qui m'aimerait pour qui je suis réellement. Hier, ce fut un choc de découvrir qu'un de mes rêves allait se réaliser. J'ai à mes côtés une jeune femme qui m'aime et que j'aime. Aujourd'hui par contre, je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à cet aveu de ta part. Je ne sais pas si je devrais être heureux ou nerveux à l'idée de fonder une famille, mais pour l'instant j'aimerais vivre notre première semaine ensemble... et ce, pas seulement dans ta chambre. C'est pourquoi je vais te demander de boire cette potion que je t'ai préparé hier pour guérir ta jambe. L'effet ne devrait pas tarder à ce faire sentir et d'ici quelques minutes tu pourras me suivre jusqu'à l'extérieur de la maison, où il y a quelque chose que tu adoras. »

Hermione prit la fiole et avala le contenu d'un coup. Le goût était manifestement horrible comme toutes les autres, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle voulait tellement sortir de sa chambre et explorer le reste de la maison au bras de Sévérus, qu'elle aurait avaler n'importe quoi, pourvu que sa jambe soit guérie.

Au bout de deux minutes, elle sentie une décharge électrique passer tout au long de sa jambe et un lourd CRAC fut entendu. Elle hurla de douleur sous l'effet des os qui se replaçaient au bon endroit et Sévérus vint lui tenir la main en signe de réconfort. Toutefois, Hermione serra tellement forte la main du professeur, qu'elle faillit la briser.

Une fois l'effet dissipée et sa jambe prête à marcher, elle prit le risque de mettre les pieds à terre. Elle commença par le gauche puisque celui-ci n'était pas trop fragile, et ensuite mis le pied droit sur le sol. Une appréhension sans mesure venait de prendre possession d'Hermione au moment où elle allait se mettre debout. Sévérus se tenait très prêt, de façon à l'attraper jusque au cas où la potion n'aurait pas fait tout le travail. Lorsqu'elle fut debout et hors de danger de chute, elle fit le plus beau des sourires qu'il n'avait jamais vus. Elle se précipita dans ses bras et l'embrassa fougueusement.

« Merci, merci, merci! Mes jambes sont maintenant assez solides pour que je puisse marcher à tes côtés. Bien certainement, j'ai encore un peu de misère à bouger mais si je me retiens à ton bras, tout devrait aller comme sur des roulettes. »

0000000

C'est ainsi qu'ils partirent pour l'extérieur de la maison tout en parcourant très rapidement l'intérieur car Sévérus voulait lui montrer la chute et le bassin le plus tôt possible. Il savait qu'elle aimerait le paysage et lui mourait d'envie d'aller se baigner avec elle, dans l'eau tiède du bassin que ces parents avaient charmé il y a de cela très longtemps pour que l'eau reste à la température respectable de 80 degré F.

Sur le point de franchir la porte donnant sur le jardin, Sévérus s'arrêta brusquement et sorti un foulard de sa poche intérieure. Il s'approcha alors d'Hermione par derrière et lui passa le foulard sur les yeux. Il adorait faire languir le monde et habituellement s'était pour leur faire peur (comme pour ses élèves par exemple) mais pour elle, il voulait que tout soit parfait.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte française, un bruit assourdissant vint envahir les oreilles d'Hermione et ce fut assez pour la figer sur place. Elle était certaine qu'il s'agissait de plusieurs sorts envoyés ici et là, dans le jardin. Elle s'accrocha au bras de Sévérus de façon à être le plus proche possible et ainsi se sentir en sécurité. Elle resta silencieuse et attendait que son amour lui parle, qu'il la rassure.

« Ne t'en fait pas mon amour, tout est correct, il n'y a personne ici à part nous. Le bruit que tu entends est la surprise que j'ai pour toi. La seule raison pour laquelle tu ne pouvais rien entendre de l'intérieur est que cette maison est isolée » expliqua-t-il. « Depuis sa fabrication, cette maison a été isolée de façon à ce qu'aucun bruit ne passe ces portes et fenêtres. J'aurais d'ailleurs eu du mal à vivre ici avec ce bruit s'il n'y avait pas un endroit tranquille dans ce paradis. »

Tout en expliquant les autres détails de fabrication de la maison, Sévérus amena Hermione jusqu'à un coin très près de la chute. Il la fit s'asseoir sur un banc et alla s'installer derrière elle à nouveau. Il se pencha tout doucement vers son oreille et commença à lui murmurer des mots doux, tout en lui enlevant son bandeau.

« WOW!! » fût le seul mot qu'elle trouva pour décrire cet endroit superbe.

« Je suis content que ça te plaise. Je constate donc que ma surprise est agréable! » Il se dirigea tranquillement de l'autre côté du banc afin de venir accompagner sa bien-aimée qui était absorbée dans la contemplation du paysage tout entier.

0000000000000000000000

Quelques minutes plus tard, Korry leur apporta leurs déjeuner ainsi qu'une couverture, pour leur permettre de faire un pique-nique sur le bord du bassin. Il fallait dire que le temps était idéal pour ce genre d'activité. Le soleil était déjà très haut dans le ciel et réchauffait considérablement nos deux amoureux. Il y avait également quelques petits nuages voyageurs mais rien qui pouvait prédire de la pluie.

Le temps passa à une vitesse surprenante. Ils avaient passés la majorité de la journée assit sur la couverture ou marchant dans le merveilleux jardin qui contenait plusieurs variétés de plantes servant pour des potions ou pour la cuisine de Korry. Pendant tout ce temps à l'extérieur, ils parlèrent de leur enfance et de leur présent. Sévérus avoua plusieurs choses à Hermione qu'il n'aurait jamais cru dire à haute voix, tel que les meurtres et agressions qu'il avait fait en tant que Mangemort, que même Dumbledore n'était pas au courant. Il voulait que tout soit clair entre Hermione et lui s'ils étaient pour être ensemble. Il ne voulait pas lui cacher une seule facette de sa vie, aussi affreuse qu'elle soit.

Hermione de son côté, lui parla de ses parents, de leur métier de dentiste et même de ses nombreux amis qu'elle avait laissée derrière elle à son entrée à Poudlard, il y a de ça 7 ans déjà. Elle lui expliqua combien ça lui manquait d'être avec eux, et que c'était différent d'avec Harry et Ron. Bien sûre, elle lui parla de ses mésaventures avec Malfoy et ses acolytes. Sévérus de son côté se promit intérieurement de faire savoir à son neveu, que s'il touchait encore une fois Hermione, il aurait à faire à lui.

Leur discussion ne fut interrompue qu'une seule fois, et c'était par Korry qui venait les invités pour le souper, puisqu'ils avaient « oublié » le dîner. Ils étaient donc entré dans la maison pour prendre le temps de manger et lorsqu'ils eurent finit, Hermione n'avait plus trop envie d'aller se balader. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers sa chambre, où elle se débarrassa de sa jupe et sa chemise pour laisser place à une jolie chemise de nuit bleu azur.

Sévérus en attendant la sortie d'Hermione de la salle de bain s'était assis sur une chaise proche du lit et lorsqu'il la vit sortir il ne pu faire autrement que de la regarder attentivement et la détailler du regard. Elle était parfaite à ses yeux et aux yeux de plusieurs autres d'ailleurs. Elle avait les cheveux attachés grossièrement pour former une queue de cheval avec quelques mèches qui tombaient de chaque côté de son visage. Avec cette chemise de nuit sur le dos, on pouvait très bien voir les moindres petits détails de son corps, de ses seins à ses fesses, en passant par les épaules et les jambes, tous semblait lui plaire. Il s'attarda toutefois un peu plus sur les traits de son visage. Ses yeux noisette avaient une lueur de complicité et ses lèvres roses et humides semblaient prêtes à donner de nombreux baisers.

Lorsqu'il sorti de sa contemplation, Hermione se tenait déjà très proche de lui et se penchait tout doucement pour l'embrasser. À ce moment, tout le reste autour de lui semblait avoir disparu, il était au paradis.

Plusieurs baisers plus tard, Sévérus se releva et entraîna Hermione à sa suite, jusqu'au lit. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir et lorsqu'elle fut confortablement installée, il vint la rejoindre et recommença à embrasser sa bien-aimée, tout en s'allongeant sur le lit douillet. Les mains commencèrent à se balader furtivement de haut en bas, sur l'un et l'autre.

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait sous les nombreuses caresses, l'excitation du moment devenait de plus en plus dure à contrôler. N'y tenant plus, Sévérus entreprit d'enlever la chemise de nuit d'Hermione et celle-ci ne résista même pas, elle l'aida !

Se retrouvant maintenant en simples sous-vêtements, Hermione prit l'initiative d'inverser les rôles. Elle coupa le baiser et se leva, offrant une meilleure vue à son amant. Elle sentait son regard percent sur tout son corps et elle voulait lui rendre la pareille. Sévérus, maintenant placé sur le bord du lit appréhendait le moment suivant. Il savait que bientôt ils seraient nus tous les deux... collés l'un à l'autre.

Mais au moment où tout semblait atteindre le paroxysmique, Hermione et Sévérus entendirent un bruit derrière la porte.

« Maître! Maître! Korry a été chercher la poste sur le chemin de Traverse et vous avez reçu message du vieux monsieur avec une boîte. Il est écrit urgent. » Cria-t-elle au travers de la porte.

Rogue, dans un geste de frustration, pris sa baguette, qu'il avait déposée sur la table de chevet, en disant à Hermione qu'il était désolé mais qu'il devait remettre le tout pour plus tard. Il fit aussitôt un sort qui les habilla et fit descendre leur niveau d'excitation en de ça de la ceinture. Il fit ensuite entrer Korry qui portait un grand paquet avec une enveloppe. Sévérus prit l'enveloppe et la lu pour lui-même.

« Hermione, je crois que Harry est en danger... »

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça? De qui vient cette lettre? » Le coupa-t-elle avec inquiétude.

Sévérus en voyant l'air accablé d'Hermione, ne pouvait lui cacher la vérité. Il prit donc sur lui d'expliquer les faits et par la suite, ils détermineraient la bonne marche à suivre.

« Vois-tu Chérie, ce matin j'avais chargé Korry d'aller chercher le courrier au bureau de poste, principalement pour la Gazette du Sorcier, mais il semblerait que Dumbledore nous ait écrit à notre adresse fictive. Il m'indique dans sa lettre que Harry a été attaqué chez les Dursley la journée même du combat au manoir Jedusor. Nous ignorons encore comment ils ont pu trouver son refuge, et c'est pour cette raison que nous allons devoir retourner à Poudlard samedi matin, au lieu de dimanche soir. »

« C'est bien beau tout ça, mais pour Harry... est-ce qu'il est encore vivant, ou est-il prisonnier à son tour? » Cette fois-ci Hermione paraissait, non seulement inquiète, mais également coupable. Elle repensait à la lettre qu'elle avait envoyée à Harry, juste avant son enlèvement, et elle commençait à croire que tout ceci était de sa faute. Jamais de la vie elle n'aurait voulue mettre la vie de ses parents et amis en danger, et pourtant c'était exactement cela qui arrivait présentement.

Ne remarquant pas la détresse de sa bien-aimée, Sévérus continua son explication, tout en déballant le paquet qui était arrivé en même temps que la lettre.

« Dumbledore a réussi à le sauver de justesse, grâce au sortilège de protection qu'il avait employé sur la maison. Mais lorsqu'il est arrivé au 4 Privet Drive, il avait un spectacle si horrible devant les yeux qu'il ne peut même pas le décrire... c'est pourquoi il nous envoie sa pensine. » Sévérus prit un certain temps avant de continuer. « Je ne sais pas si tu es prête pour tout ça, mais si tu y tiens, nous allons y aller tout les deux ensemble. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis mon amour? »

« Je crois que je ne serais jamais prête pour ce genre de chose, mais je tiens à voir ce qui c'est passé là-bas, surtout si c'est de ma faute! »

« Pourquoi serait-ce de ta faute N'amour? »

« En bien, je crois qu'ils ont retrouvés Harry grâce à la lettre que je lui ai envoyée tout juste avant mon enlèvement... Je me demande même s'il l'a reçue. »

« Je peux te garantir que Potter a reçu ta lettre, il était très inquiet d'ailleurs. Jamais il aurait pensé que Hermione Granger briserait les règlements établis par le directeur. C'est pourquoi il lui avait écrit une lettre demandant d'augmenter la surveillance sur ta maison. Le seul problème c'est, que ta lettre et sa chouette sont arrivées avec une semaine de retard et plutôt mal en point. Donc, je ne voudrais pas faire office d'oiseau de malheur, mais il se peut que ta théorie soit la bonne! » Sur ce, il s'avança vers elle avec la pensine dans la main droite et prit sa main dans la sienne pour l'accompagner jusqu'à la salle à manger.

Une fois arrivés dans la salle, Sévérus déposa la pensine sur la table et recula une chaise pour permettre à Hermione de s'asseoir. Au début, elle n'osait pas trop s'avancer, par peur de découvrir quelque chose d'épouvantable, mais au bout de quelques instants, et avec l'aide de son amant, elle s'approcha de la chaise et prit place avec Sévérus à sa gauche.

« Prête? » Demanda-t-il, une fois confortablement installés sur les chaises.

« Pas vraiment, mais je veux savoir, alors allons-y! »

Ils penchèrent alors leur tête simultanément vers la pensine et fut absorbés dans le souvenir de Dumbledore en cette journée mémorable.


	6. Note de l'auteure

Désolée tout le monde de vous avoir fait attendre autant pour la suite de cette histoire. J'avais un terrible blocage pour la suite… mais rassurez-vous je viens tout juste de reprendre le travail pour le chapitre 6.

Je devrais le terminer bientôt et le mettre à votre disposition dans quelques temps. Je vous demande jusqu'à la mi-juin pour cela si c'est pas trop vous demandez.

Je vous implore de me pardonner. J'ai été très occupée avec un cours pour le travail et le travail… mais c'était surtout le manque d'inspiration qui m'empêchait de continuer. J'ai tenté de me ressourcer auprès des autres histoires que je lisais. Je crois maintenant avoir trouver le moyen de poursuivre mon histoire.

Merci de votre patience et à bientôt.

Genny79


	7. Les mésaventures d\'Harry

**_Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de cette histoire ne m'appartient, pourtant j'aimerais ça avoir Snape (Rogue). Tout est propriété de son auteur J.K. Rowlings. Merci et amusez-vous bien._**

**Note de l'auteur : **Je suis tellement désolée pour l'attente… mais l'inspiration n'avait fait faux bond… mais me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre pour vous…

Encore une fois, merci beaucoup à toutes les personnes qui ont prit le temps de laisser une review, ça fait tellement plaisir de savoir que mon histoire est attendue et appréciée.

Alors, je ne vous fais plus attendre, voici le chapitre 6.

**_Chap. 6 : Les Mésaventures d'Harry_**

**_Flash back (dans la pensine, vue par Hermione et Sévérus)_**

Le combat était déjà commencé lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en scène. Dumbledore qui se tenait à leur gauche était aux prises avec Bellatrix Lestrange depuis maintenant un bon moment déjà et tout le reste du monde semblait en avoir plein les bras avec les MangeMorts.

On voyait Maugrey Fol'œil combattant deux personnes à la fois, Arthur Weasley aux prises avec Marcus Flint Senior, Mondingus Fletcher contre Macnair et plusieurs autres. Puis soudain, le silence.

Sévérus et Hermione, qui étaient absorbés par le combat en général, n'avaient pas remarqués l'échange de sorts entre le Directeur et Bellatrix. Et maintenant, tout ce qui restait du combat était cette femme étendue par terre, la tête ensanglantée et sa respiration de plus en plus saccadée. Lorsque la meurtrière de Sirius cessa de respirer, le combat reprit de plus belle, avec une nouvelle ardeur provenant du côté des partisans de Voldemort. Toutefois, la vengeance pour la mort d'un des leurs n'étant pas leur activité préférée, ils voulaient tout simplement en finir pour épargner leur peau.

C'est donc dans un spectacle de sons et lumières, causé par les sorts et les cris de douleur, que Sévérus et Hermione prient connaissance de leur sortie en douce. Ils étaient installés tout contre un arbre, à la lisière du domaine, Hermione toujours inconsciente et Sévérus cherchant à prendre contact avec Dumbledore. Lorsque ce dernier remarqua leurs signes, une lueur de joie et de soulagement naquit dans son regard.

Sachant que ces deux protégés étaient maintenant hors de danger, Dumbledore s'absenta quelques instants du combat afin de s'attarder sur l'identité de ses adversaires. Vous allez dire qu'il s'agit d'une tâche assez difficile, mais pas cette fois-ci, car habituellement vêtue d'une robe noir et d'un masque blanc (argenté), les Mange Morts avaient fait différent cette fois, on omettant de porter leur masque. Il était donc maintenant très évident pour Dumbledore qu'il y avait 2 grands absents, soit Lucius Malfoy et Peter Pettigrow, mais il n'y prêta pas une grande importance, s'imaginant qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur avec leur Maître.

Lorsque le temps fut venu, le directeur ordonna à ses troupes de « battre en retraite », non pas à cause du manque d'effectif ou de puissance, mais bien parce que l'objectif du combat avait été atteint. La libération d'Hermione!

0000000000000000000000

Les images du combat changèrent rapidement pour devenir celles du bureau de Dumbledore à Poudlard. Tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient présents, à quelques exceptions faites à cause des blessés. Parmi ceux-ci on pouvait compter Tonks, Lupin et Mr Weasley, tous les trois ayant été atteint par un Doloris puissant.

Après quelques secondes, Dumbledore brisa le silence avec un raclement de gorge.

« Mm mm, Mesdames et Messieurs, félicitation, nous avons réussi notre mission! Hermione et Sévérus se sont enfuient sans trop de problèmes et ils devraient présentement être en sécurité et introuvable. » Dumbledore avait dit cela avec la plus grande joie.

« J'espère bien, car même si nous avons réussi à les faire sortir du Manoir, nous avons souffert de cette attaque. Plusieurs ont été blessés parmi les meilleurs de nos agents. Bien sûr, nous leur avons fait mal, surtout par la mort de Lestrange, mais je crains leur vengeance. Nous devrions nous attendre à une riposte bientôt. » Cette fois, Minerva McGonagall ne s'empêcha pas d'avouer ses inquiétudes. Le combat contre Voldemort avait marché selon le plan qu'ils s'étaient donnés, mais plusieurs choses avaient mis la puce à l'oreille de la directrice ajointe.

Après le discours de McGonagall, la majorité des personnes présente s'échangèrent des regards d'approbation. Ils étaient tous d'accord sur la possibilité d'une attaque surprise, et cette fois-ci, avec l'absence de Rogue, ils ne seraient pas prévenus.

« Je comprends votre réaction et c'est pour ça que je vais augmenter la surveillance sur les résidences Potter, Weasley et Londu … » Dumbledore n'eut pas l'occasion de continuer car il fut interrompu à ce moment là par un bruit sourd à la fenêtre. Il s'agissait de Fumseck. Tout d'abord surpris par l'intrusion de l'oiseau dans son bureau, Dumbledore changea rapidement d'humeur.

« Tout le monde,… euh,…je vous demanderai de bien vouloir sortir immédiatement. Une situation urgente vient de se présenter pour laquelle je dois m'absenter un court moment. Minerva, je vous demanderai de bien vouloir m'accompagner, je crois que votre aide serait nécessaire. »

0000000000000000000000

C'est donc sur cette note peu joyeuse que tout le monde sorti du bureau pour se rendre à leurs affaires, tandis que Minerva et Albus se dirigèrent vers les grilles limitant le terrain de Poudlard. Durant le trajet, Minerva remarqua qu'Albus semblait inquiet pour quelqu'un, mais il la laissait toujours dans le doute et malgré sa ferveur à découvrir les choses, elle n'osa pas poser ses questions. Elle le suivait à l'aveuglette jusqu'aux grilles et une fois arrivé au point de transplanage, elle se tourna vers le directeur et se décida à lui poser la seule et unique question pour laquelle elle redoutait la réponse.

« Albus, regardez-moi dans les yeux et dites-moi que Fumseck n'était pas le surveillant de la résidence Dudley, dites-moi qu'il n'ait rien arrivé à Harry. S'il vous plait, Albus, dites-moi que je me trompe! » Elle l'implorait. Elle voulait tellement que tout le scénario qu'elle s'imaginait soit faux.

« Malheureusement ma chère, je crains que ce ne soit le cas! Voyez-vous, j'avais chargé Fumseck de surveiller Harry de très près pour qu'il puisse venir m'avertir en cas de danger et lorsqu'il est arrivé tout à l'heure, j'ai su que quelque chose n'allait pas. Bien sûr Harry était au courant pour Fumseck, il avait d'ailleurs manifesté beaucoup de joie à l'idée d'avoir mon phénix à porter de main. Cela faisait aujourd'hui une semaine qu'ils étaient ensemble (brefs, depuis qu'il avait reçu la lettre d'Hermione) et rien d'inquiétant ne s'était produit jusqu'à maintenant. »

0000000000000000000000

Tout juste après cette discussion, Sévérus et Hermione furent projetés dans le temps encore une fois. Cette fois-ci, ils arrivèrent sur Privet Drive, devant la maison des Dursley. Ils pouvaient reconnaître les silhouettes de Dumbledore et de Minerva se dirigeant vers la porte entre ouverte de la maison.

Hermione, en prenant le temps de regarder par les fenêtres, découvrit des rayons de lumière verte et rouge traversant une pièce du deuxième étage et même si elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds chez Harry, elle était presque certaine qu'il s'agissait de sa chambre. Elle empoigna donc Sévérus par le bras pour l'emmener avec elle dans la demeure. Ils arrivèrent donc en courant, quelques secondes derrière Dumbledore, juste à temps pour voir l'étendue des dommages.

La porte d'entrée avait été arrachée de ses gonds et était maintenant en plusieurs morceaux sur le plancher, les fenêtres avaient éclatées et toutes les lumières semblaient avoir disparues. C'est donc dans la noirceur totale, mis à part le bout de leurs baguettes, que tout le monde s'aventura dans la maison, à la recherche d'Harry (en premier) et des autres par la suite. C'était rien de personnel, mais lorsque tout le monde connaissait la façon que les Dursley s'occupaient d'Harry durant les vacances et tout se qu'ils avaient fait pendant son enfance, l'envie de sauver leurs vies diminuaient un peu.

C'est donc sur cette lancée que Dumbledore et Minerva (suivit par Hermione et Sévérus) commencèrent par le deuxième étage, et par la chambre d'Harry en particulier. Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte, ils furent tous les quatre saisit d'un haut-le-cœur par ce qu'ils voyaient. Harry était couché sur son lit, les bras en croix avec plusieurs coupures profondes sur son visage. Il était défiguré! Ils pouvaient facilement remarquer plusieurs hématomes se formant également sur le reste de son corps meurtris, causés par une multitude de sorts.

Dumbledore s'approcha maintenant tout doucement du corps d'Harry. À première vue, le jeune garçon ne semblait pas respirer, mais une fois à ses côtés, le directeur aperçu les très faibles mouvements de son torse. Aussitôt, Dumbledore échappa un soupir de soulagement et ordonna à Minerva de l'emmener à l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, McGonagall jeta un sort d'immobilisation sur Harry, suivit d'un Mobilicorpus. Elle le souleva et le tient par la main. POP… elle venait de disparaître en transplanant avec son protégé.

0000000000000000000000

Dès que McGonagall fut partie, Dumbledore se décida à faire le tour des autres chambres de l'étage à la recherche de la famille Dursley. Non pas dans l'espoir de les retrouver vivants, mais seulement dans le but d'obtenir une explication. Malheureusement pour lui, toutes les chambres étaient vides et sans signe de combat; il n'y avait aucune table renversée ni de lampes brisées, même les lits ne semblaient pas avoir été utilisés ce soir là. Bien sûr la famille aurait pu être absente, ce qui expliquerait l'état des pièces, mais tout ceci pouvait également n'être qu'une mise en scène pour le tromper.

Dumbledore était toutefois convaincu qu'il allait trouver un indice dans la maison afin d'éclaircir le mystère. Il continua donc son inspection des lieux. Il venait tout juste de descendre les escaliers et à se diriger vers la cuisine et la salle à manger, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit très faible qui provenait de l'armoire sous l'escalier.

« huummmmm, mmmmmmmm! »

« … »

Hermione et Sévérus se joignit à Dumbledore pour l'ouverture de la trappe sous l'escalier. Ils étaient tous les trois prêt à attaquer s'il s'agissait d'un piège, mais ils ne seraient qu'un seul à réellement créer un sort, puisque les deux autres n'étaient présents que dans l'esprit de Dumbledore, mais l'intention d'aider était là.

Dès que la trappe fut ouverte et qu'un minimum de lumière pénétra dans la pièce, Dumbledore aperçu Mme Dursley, bâillonnée et ligotée de la tête au pied, incapable de bouger le moindre muscle. Elle paraissait réellement fatiguée et exténuée. Tous ces vêtements était déchirés et ne couvrait que très peu de peau. Hermione pensa immédiatement qu'elle avait été violée, à voir l'état dans laquelle la pauvre femme se trouvait.

Dumbledore se dépêchait de la libérée de ses liens et de tout ce qui encombrait sa bouche afin de la laisser respirer. Elle devait se calmer avant qu'il ne lui pose la moindre question. Elle était visiblement sous le choc de quelque chose d'énorme et il ne voulait pas risquer de la perturber davantage. Après quelques minutes très silencieuses, Pétunia semblait avoir repris son calme, du moins le mieux qu'elle pouvait, et Dumbledore se risqua à lui poser quelques questions.

« Très chère, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ici? Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous s'écluse dans cette armoire? Qui vous à fait toutes ces marques? » Demanda-t-il

« Où est-ce qu'il est ? »

« De qui parlez-vous? De votre mari? Votre fils? Harry? »

« Harrrrryy…. » Grimaça-t-elle, sous l'effet d'une douleur cuisante qui venait de lui parcourir le dos.

« Il ira mieux … nous l'avons retrouvé dans sa chambre et nous l'avons immédiatement transféré à l'école. » Dumbledore était triste. Il n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi déchirant. Harry, qu'il voyait comme son petit-fils, était maintenant méconnaissable et cette femme semblait avoir subi l'enfer. Il laissa quelques temps passer avant de continuer ses questions.

« Pétunia, je dois savoir qui vous a fait ça, à vous et Harry. Vous devez trouver la force de me le dire. » Implora-t-il

Mais elle ne répondit pas. Elle garda le silence et continuait de fixer le mur devant elle.

« Je vous en conjure! »

« Ils étaient trois… » Finit-elle par avouer. « Deux d'entre eux portaient une longue robe noire avec un masque. L'un d'eux avait une main artificielle et l'autre traînait avec lui un bâton à tête de serpent. » Mme Dursley cessa de répondre et ces yeux se voilèrent. Elle n'essaya même pas de les retenir et un torrent de larmes coulait maintenant librement sur ses joues.

« Qui est la troisième personne? » Dumbledore avait maintenant peur du nom qu'elle dirait, car s'il s'agissait de Vernon ou Dudley, il ne serait plus jamais certain de la garder en sécurité dans sa propre maison.

« Écoutez, je viens de voir mon mari et mon fils se faire tuer sous mes yeux, par les deux personnes que je vous ai parler tout à l'heure, et je ne sais même pas où sont leur corps. J'ai été dans cette armoire pendant presque cinq heures à essayer de sortir et sans pouvoir respirer convenablement. Et vous voulez savoir qui était la troisième personne!… Et bien, vous devriez le demander à Harry, il semblait le connaître personnellement car il l'a appelé Tom… » Sur ce, elle se leva et essaya tant bien que mal de se rendre à la cuisine pour boire de l'eau.

0000000000000000000000

Le silence qui suivit cette déclaration dura un très long moment. En fait, il ne s'arrêta pas. Hermione était complètement bouleversée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Il n'y avait pas d'autre Tom que Harry connaissait « personnellement » autre que Voldemort lui-même. Cela voulait donc dire qu'il était venu ici avec Lucius Malfoy et Peter Pettigrow pendant la bataille qui faisait rage sur son terrain. Il avait profité du fait que Dumbledore était loin pour venir l'attaquer.

Sévérus de son côté tenait Hermione dans ses bras pour la rassurer, pendant qu'il essayait de comprendre les évènements de la soirée. Vernon et Dudley avaient été tués et Pétunia avait été maltraitée et emprisonnée dans sa propre maison. Mais pourquoi l'avoir épargné elle? Habituellement, ils ne laissaient jamais quelqu'un derrière, soit ils étaient tués, ou gardés comme esclaves de sexe au service des Mangemorts.

Soudainement un cri vint interrompre les pensées de tout le monde présent. Le cri provenait de la cuisine. Le vieux directeur se précipita alors auprès de Pétunia et fut surpris de la retrouver assise parterre et le regardant directement dans les yeux. Il lui demanda gentiment pourquoi elle avait crier comme ça et la seule réponse qu'il obtenu fut un signe de la main, lui indiquant de regarder derrière lui.

En se retournant, Dumbledore aperçu les corps de Vernon et Dudley attablés dans la salle à manger. Ils étaient visiblement morts par l'Avada Kedavra car ils avaient cette air surpris qu'on retrouvait sur toutes les victimes de ce sort. Mais le plus surprenant était le message affiché sur le mur de la cuisine. Il était écrit de la même façon que celui retrouvé sur le mur du couloir de l'École durant la deuxième année d'Harry, c'est-à-dire avec du sang et il disait ceci :

_Méfiez-vous, je suis partout !_

0000000000000000000000

Les images changèrent encore une fois à toute vitesse pour revenir à Poudlard, plus précisément dans l'infirmerie de Pompon. Hermione et Sévérus pouvaient apercevoir Harry allongé sur un lit situé au plus profond de la salle. Il semblait si serein vu de l'extérieur, mais il était évidant pour tout le monde présent autour de lui, qu'il était en train de vivre, encore et encore, les évènements des dernières heures. Autour de lui se trouvait l'infirmière, Dumbledore, McGonagall ainsi que Pétunia Dursley.

Celle-ci avait été ramener par Dumbledore à l'école afin qu'il puisse assurer sa sécurité ainsi que son bien-être. Elle dû donc passer une panoplie de test effectués par Mme Pomfrey pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas subi trop de dommages et les résultats furent très encourageant. Elle avait évidemment subi un viol (ou plus), mais pour le reste de son corps, seulement quelques meurtrissures allaient apparaître. On pouvait donc dire qu'elle avait été très chanceuse de s'en tirer avec si peu.

D'un autre côté, Harry n'avait pas été aussi chanceux. Les multiples lésions qu'il avait sur son corps étaient très profondes et lui avaient fait perdre beaucoup de sang. Mme Pomfrey avait donc dû lui faire avaler plusieurs fioles contenant une potion régénératrice pour l'aider à reproduire la quantité manquante.

Pendant que son corps essayait de récupérer ses forces, Mme Pomfrey s'affairait à lui guérir ses plaies extérieures. Elles étaient multiples et souvent très difficiles à faire disparaître, à un point tel qu'il lui restera, après la guérison, plusieurs petites cicatrices mineures, rien d'aussi apparent que celle dans son front.

0000000000000000000000

Le retour de Sévérus et Hermione au manoir fut grandement apprécié par ceux-ci. Le fait de voyager comme ça dans les mémoires de quelqu'un pouvait s'avérer fatiguant, et encore plus lorsque les images que nous revivons sont aussi intenses.

Hermione s'effondra donc immédiatement sur la première chaise disponible et commença à pleurer doucement. Elle avait le visage enfoui dans ses mains. Sévérus savait qu'elle était inquiète pour son ami et qu'elle se croyait responsable de tout ce qui lui était arrivé.

« Si seulement je n'avais pas envoyer ce fichu hibou » se dit-elle.

Sévérus s'approcha doucement de sa belle et mis une main sur son épaule. Elle frissonna au premier contact, mais elle se détendit immédiatement après. Le simple geste de sa main lui faisait énormément de bien. Elle savait que, tant qu'elle était avec lui, rien ne pouvait lui arriver et maintenant, elle savait qu'Harry était en sécurité à Poudlard avec Dumbledore et McGonagall. Elle se laissa donc aller à la détente quelques instants avant de relever la tête.

« Je suis tellement fatiguée. Pourrais-tu m'accompagner jusqu'à ma chambre? » Son regard était lointain, il savait qu'elle voulait être au côté de son ami pour le réconforter et pour se donner bonne conscience à la fois.

« Aller viens, tu as besoin de ton repos de toute façon. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû te faire subir ça tout de suite, tu es encore fragile de tes blessures. »

« Je ne crois pas que d'avoir vu tout ça aujourd'hui ou demain aurait fait une grande différence pour moi. Depuis maintenant 6 ans que j'essaie d'éviter qu'Harry se mettre dans de trop gros problèmes, et maintenant, c'est moi qui en est la cause. » Elle recommença à sangloter jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés à sa chambre à coucher.

« Reste avec moi ce soir! » Lui demanda-t-elle une fois rendu sous les couvertures.

« Je ne sais pas ma belle, c'est peut-être trop rapide, tu ne crois pas? »

« Peut-être, mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'une présence à côté de moi cette nuit. Je voudrais que tu restes avec moi. Je te promets de ne rien faire d'inapproprier, d'accord ? » Elle avait maintenant un mince sourire qui parcourait sa bouche. Elle était radieuse et mesquine à la fois. Elle savait comment le faire craquer, et cela ne faisait qu'une seule journée qu'ils étaient ensemble.

« D'accord j'accepte, mais je t'averti tout de suite, si jamais je me retrouves sur toi pendant la nuit, ne cherche pas pourquoi. Ça va bientôt faire 2 ans que je rêve à ce jour, mais je t'avouerais que je l'espérais dans d'autres circonstances.


End file.
